Survival of the Fittest
by cheri1
Summary: 10/Rose with Jack. The Doctor, Rose and Jack are kidnapped and forced to compete in a tournament where the best fighters from all over the universe fight to the death until only one remains. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on elements of Mortal Kombat and The Hunger Games.

Chapter One

"Doctor? Are you in here?" Rose said as she walked into the console room.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder while he stood at his console. He smiled warmly and beckoned to her when she came in.

"I'm here. What do you need?" he asked her.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing today," Rose said.

"Well…I dunno. What do you wanna do?" the Doctor said.

"Dinosaurs."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Dinosaurs," he repeated.

"Yeah. Let's go kill a T-Rex or one of those velociraptor things," Rose said, sitting down on the jump seat.

"Are you bored?" the Doctor said while she laughed. "I mean…REEEEALLY bored? Because it sounds like you're in a mood to challenge death."

"I just want to see you in action," Rose said. "I want to see you take on forty raptors like in Jurassic Park."

"That's wrong, you know. Most of the animals from Jurassic Park were from the Cretaceous period," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Rose said, "so…raptors then?"

"You do know that for the most part they were spot on in that film about how raptors hunt and kill, right? And you want me to go after them? With what, a red matador cape saying heeere, raptor, raptor, raptor?"

"I want to see you fight one."

"One…or forty," the Doctor said.

"Um…two hundred."

Rose sniggered at the withering look on the Doctor's face.

"Okay…two hundred raptors coming right up!" he said, turning to his monitor.

Rose stopped laughing and watched while he ran around the TARDIS, doing his usual manic dance while he changed course.

"You're really going?" Rose said.

"TARDIS, take us to two hundred raptors!" the Doctor called up to the ceiling.

"Oh my God, you're serious then," Rose said.

The Doctor finished changing course and leaned back against the console, a smug look on his face.

"If we do this, you go first," he said to her.

"I said, you fight the raptors," Rose said.

"And I said, you go first. You're my partner in crime, you go first…if you have the guts," the Doctor said.

The TARDIS landed and powered down and the Doctor gestured to the door.

"You first, Tyler," he said.

"No, you first," Rose said.

"No, this is your idea," the Doctor said.

"No, I said you were the one who was gonna fight the raptors so get out…"

She shut up when they heard something pounding on the door. The Doctor jerked around.

"Can raptors knock on doors?" Rose said.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor staggered back when he heard Jack calling his name outside the TARDIS before more pounding.

"Jack?" Rose said, getting to her feet. "Jack!" she said when Jack called the Doctor's name again and she ran to the door.

She opened it and Jack grinned as he grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

"Blondie! Are you a sight for sore eyes!" he said.

He looked over Rose's shoulder at the Doctor. The Doctor hadn't moved and Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Hi, Dad, I'm home," Jack said to the Doctor.

"You're in the cretaceous period then?" the Doctor said, not coming towards the door.

"Is that where I am?" Jack said, letting go of Rose and looking around.

"You don't know where you are?" Rose said.

"Well, I was in my office in Cardiff and there was this flash of light and I found myself in this forest. I was about to go explore when I heard the TARDIS. When you say cretaceous period, you mean…"

"Dinosaurs, Jack. I took Rose back to the cretaceous period and I find you instead of raptors."

"Raptors?" Jack said, looking around. "As in the Jurassic Park raptors?"

Jack ran inside the door with Rose and shut it. He turned and noticed the Doctor had stepped back several paces.

"You're not glad to see me?" Jack said while Rose gave the Doctor a confused look. "I've been looking for you."

"I know," the Doctor said. "And I am glad but at the same time, I'm not glad to see you, Jack."

"Wanna tell me why?" Jack said. "I came back to life on the Gamestation and I was almost to the TARDIS when you left me there. If I didn't have my vortex manipulator, I might still be stuck there."

"I know all about that, Jack. And I left you there on purpose," the Doctor said.

"Care to tell me why?" Jack said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because of what you've become," the Doctor said.

"How'd ya mean?" Rose said.

The Doctor was about to explain when they heard another knock on the front door.

"Friends of yours?" the Doctor said to Jack as he pointed to the door.

"No, I came here alone," Jack said.

"Who is it?" the Doctor yelled.

Suddenly the TARDIS tilted and they stumbled towards the back of the room. They were about to hit the back wall when the TARDIS righted the room. The Doctor ran back to the console and checked it.

"The TARDIS is being carried," he said, reading the monitor. "It's being taken somewhere and I have a feeling raptors aren't doing it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So let me get this straight," Jack said while they waited for the TARDIS to stop. "You two were going dinosaur hunting for laughs?"

"It was her idea," the Doctor said, pointing to Rose.

"Yes. But you came here," Jack said while Rose giggled. "So apparently you were taking her up on her dare."

"I was bored," the Doctor said with a shrug.

While they made small talk, Jack noticed that the Doctor wasn't as skittish as he had been but he still seemed to be keeping his distance. Jack had to fight to keep his anger in check knowing that the Doctor knew about his condition and didn't offer to stay and help cure it. He wanted to know why he left him behind but for the moment he and his friends had more pressing matters to deal with. The Doctor checked the monitor and told them they were still being carried.

"Can't you electrify the outside then and make them drop it?" Jack said.

"Yeah, isn't there a way to get them to leave us alone?" Rose added.

"The answer to Jack's question is no, the answer to your question…"

He walked to the door and opened it. He could see through the trees straight up to the sky but he couldn't see who was carrying them.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Whoever is doing this, put my ship down now!"

The TARDIS stopped and there was a short pause before the Doctor felt the TARDIS being uprighted and set down. The interior compensated this time and they stayed upright while the TARDIS was put on the ground.

"Thank you," the Doctor said when it was on the ground. "I…"

He trailed off when the people who carried the TARDIS came to the front and the Doctor was shocked when he saw eight large velociraptors staring at him. Each raptor had a gold collar around its neck that had a small gold box attached to it. The box had a little green light on it that was blinking slowly.

"Rose, here's your raptors," the Doctor called out over his shoulder.

Jack and Rose came up behind him.

"They were carrying the TARDIS?" Jack said while the raptors chittered in a high pitched voice and stared at them.

"Well, no one else has shown themselves so at the moment, I have to assume they did," the Doctor said.

"They're not attacking us," Rose said while the raptors peered at them with their reptilian eyes.

"They're wearing little collars," Jack said, pointing to one around the neck of the nearest raptor. "Are they being controlled?"

"Either that or they're just very thick and they don't know we're prey," the Doctor said. "Who is your leader?" he said to the nearest raptor.

The raptor cocked his head and chittered at him. To Rose and Jack's surprise, the Doctor chittered back.

"Oh, bullshit, Doctor. You cannot speak raptor," Jack said.

"Apparently I can," the Doctor said over his shoulder before going back to his conversation with the raptor.

The Doctor and the raptor chittered back and forth for a few minutes before the Doctor turned to his friends.

"We're being…"Invited" to participate in a tournament," he said to them.

"And Mister Jurassic Park told you this," Jack said.

"Yeah, he did," the Doctor said smugly. "They work for a man who is gathering together some of the greatest fighters in the universe and making them fight each other to the death."

"And this is why I was snatched from my office and my morning cup of java?" Jack said. "To fight to the death for the amusement of raptors?"

"The raptors aren't in charge, they're the slaves of the real man in charge," the Doctor said.

"And the real man in charge is?" Rose said.

The Doctor went back to his conversation and Jack sighed.

"Apparently the TARDIS doesn't translate dinosaur?" he said to Rose.

Rose shrugged. She was glad the raptors weren't attacking them but the whole fight to the death thing didn't sound good. She frowned when the raptor in front seemed to point at Rose and chitter. The Doctor looked behind his shoulder at her, confirming the raptor was pointing at her. The Doctor then gestured to her and chittered back.

"What's going on? What are you saying about me?" Rose said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're a surprise to them," the Doctor said, turning to her. "Apparently, they were expecting just me and not you. So the raptor is confused because he doesn't know what should be done with you."

"Let me live for starters?" Rose said.

"Working on it," the Doctor said before turning back around.

"Working on it?" Rose said to Jack. "Oh God, they're going to kill me?"

"No, because if they make a move towards you, we close the door," Jack said.

"No need. They say you can live if you participate," the Doctor said, turning back to Rose.

"Fight to the death? You mean, I gotta try to kill you and Jack?" Rose said.

"Apparently so. And I have to try to kill you and Jack and Jack has to try to kill us. It's last man standing sort of thing…or woman," he added.

"And if I don't do this, I get ripped apart by them?" Rose said, pointing to the raptors.

The Doctor nodded and Rose sighed.

"Tell them I'll do it then. What choice do I have?" Rose said.

The Doctor turned back and Jack put a hand on Rose's shoulder and gave it a squeeze while the Doctor finished his conversation with the raptor.

"Rose, I should tell you something," Jack said to her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm immortal now. I can't be killed. I can die but not for long."

Rose's eyes boggled.

"What? How'd that happen?" Rose said.

"Don't know. I died on the Gamestation and then I suddenly woke up and later on, I got in a fight on Ellis Island and a man shot me and I woke up from it and it keeps on happening. I can't die."

"So basically in this whole thing, no one can kill ya and you win," Rose said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jack said.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Rose said, throwing her arms up. "I wish I'd never mentioned dinosaurs now."

"Don't worry, we'll figure a way out of this," Jack said. "I'm not about to kill you or the Doctor."

"And on top of that, if we kill him, he just regenerates and gets back up again," Rose said. "So I'm basically screwed now!"

"No, because as Jack said, we're finding a way out of this," the Doctor said. "But for the moment, we're leaving the TARDIS and following the raptors."

"Um…is that wise? You see the size of their claws?" Jack said.

"Yes. But apparently we're not the only ones forced to do this. There are others who have been captured and I want to help them if I can."

"How? Killing them?" Jack said. "Just saying," he added, holding up his hands when the Doctor gave him a dirty look.

"This man is extremely powerful. He pulled us off course and took Jack out of his office in Cardiff. If we run, I have a feeling he'll find a way to bring us back. Besides, whoever it is needs to be stopped."

"But…leave the TARDIS?" Jack said.

"I don't want my TARDIS falling into the wrong hands. These raptors are allowing me to put it a second out of sync with time so it can be hidden. Just as long as we come with them, I won't have to give up my ship to whoever this person is that's doing this."

Jack sighed and put his arm around Rose.

"Don't you wish sometimes you never met the Doctor?" he said to her while the Doctor walked back to his console.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Um, is this safe?" Rose said while she, Jack and the Doctor were walking in the center of the raptors.

As soon as the Doctor hid his TARDIS and they left the safety of it, the raptors surrounded them in a tight circle. Rose kept glancing at them, thinking that at any moment one of them would go berserk and rip them to shreds. But so far the raptors were guarding them and Rose hoped it stayed that way.

"So how many people are participating in this tournament?" Jack said.

The Doctor chittered to the raptor in front of him and the raptor chittered back.

"He says he has no idea how many people are participating," the Doctor said over his shoulder to Jack. "He says he doesn't care about humans."

"Brilliant," Rose said dryly. "So at any moment they could turn on us and eat us."

"You're the one that wanted me to come here and face them," the Doctor said to her.

"It was a joke, ya git," Rose said.

They froze when they heard a roar in front of them and the ground began to shake. Their mouths fell open when a T-Rex came through the trees, heading right for them.

"And there's your T-Rex, Rose," the Doctor said, pointing to it.

"Don't move, its vision is based on movement, I remember that from JurassicPark," Jack said to Rose.

"Yeah? Well, I remember the lawyer being eaten and tore and half, that's what I remember," Rose said, stepping back behind Jack.

The T-Rex stopped and stared at the little group. The lead raptor chittered at him and the T-Rex bellowed back.

"Okay, Fossil Man, what are they saying now?" Jack said to the Doctor.

"They're arguing. The raptor is telling the T-Rex to clear off or he and his mates will kill him."

"Do you believe that he's actually able to understand dinosaur?" Jack said to Rose.

"I haven't a clue what he understands," Rose said, shaking her head.

The T-Rex roared at the raptor and he and two of his friends ran forward and jumped on his back. The T-Rex roared when they began to claw and bite him and they jumped off when the dinosaur got the message turned to the left and hurried away. The raptors then reformed their circle and the lead raptor chittered at the Doctor and he told Rose and Jack to walk forward.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they finally reached gentle drop off, they saw a large valley stretched out before them. There was a river running through it and a large waterfall opposite the ridge they were standing on. Looking down they could see several tents and a large wooden stage that was about twenty by thirty feet. Standing on the stage and loitering around it were thirty other people of different, races, genders, ages, height and species. And at the back of the stage was a large golden throne that gleamed in the sunlight. The raptors chittered to their captives and all of them went down the slope towards the valley floor.

A half hour later they reached the first tent, its fabric decorated with black and white stripes. There was a man standing by it, a huge, bulky man who could put Arnold Schwarzenegger to shame. He was shirtless and his muscles were slightly sweaty. He had on khaki trousers and black combat boots. He was wearing a belt with a leather holster on the side that had the handle of a machete sticking out of it. He had a rugged face with several tribal tattoos on it. He had slicked back black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail that came down to the small of his back. He had several scars on his face and body and looked like he had survived several rough fights. He sneered at the Doctor and Jack and leered at Rose. Rose snorted and turned her head away which prompted a chuckle from the man.

"I notice the welcome wagon came to fetch ya," he said in an Australian accent.

The Doctor, Jack and Rose ignored him and walked with the raptors towards the stage. The man grinned and followed them when the last raptor went past him. The raptors forced the Doctor and his friends up onto the stage until they were standing a few feet away from the gold throne. The raptors stood around them, keeping them inside the circle and this became a point of interest to the other combatants who came up onto the stage to examine them. They chuckled and pointed at the Doctor and called him a shrimp and a wimp but the Doctor ignored them, figuring that the owner of the throne was about to make an appearance.

His prediction was correct when a loud booming trumpet sound echoed out of speakers built into the side of the stage and everyone fell silent when more raptor slaves emerged from the tents and herded the last of the stragglers onto the stage. The raptors around the Doctor, Rose and Jack stayed put while the others formed a perimeter around the stage, keeping everyone on it. Then a figure emerged from a black and white tent directly behind the throne. The Doctor frowned. The figure was dressed in a black robe, boots and gloves that covered everything. He was wearing a cowl over his head and over his face was a skull mask that stuck out among the black clothes. Everyone watched while the figure walked to the front of the stage. He held up his hand without making a sound and the raptors in front of the stage parted for him. He passed them and they went back to their positions while the man walked through the crowd to his throne. On the way there, he stopped and looked directly at Rose. Jack put his hand on her shoulder while the skull man stared at her silently.

"Hello?" Rose said tentatively to him when he didn't say anything.

He walked on and sat down on his throne. Two of the raptors that had been standing behind the throne hopped up on the stage and flanked him.

"What's wrong, ducky, are you a burn victim?" an English fighter taunted the man.

The man didn't speak for a moment and then addressed everyone in a deep booming voice.

"I have gathered you here for a tournament unlike any other," he said to them. "I have decided to see who is the greatest fighter in the universe so all of you have been brought here to fight to the death. The last man or woman standing will be crowned the greatest fighter of all time."

"Who are you then?" a blue skinned alien woman said to him.

"Who I am is of no consequence," the man said to her. "Address me only as Gamemaster."

There were several snickers among the crowd and the Doctor heard someone whispering that they should call him Gitmaster instead. Then the Gamemaster focused his attention back on Rose and held up his hand for silence from the combatants.

"You there! Who are you?" he said to her.

"Rose. Rose Tyler," Rose said.

"You were not invited," the Gamemaster said.

"Sorry. I was traveling with him when you took him," Rose said, gesturing to the Doctor.

"That was…a mistake," the Gamemaster said. "You do not have to play the game and you can stay here with me and watch. I'm sure the Doctor would like that."

"Who are you? How do you even know me? How did you know where to find me?" the Doctor said.

"I know you very well, Doctor, and I know you care for this woman. Do you want her to stay out of the games?"

"That's up to her," the Doctor said. "She can speak for herself."

"What about us?" the burly man said as he stood behind the raptors. "Do we get to decline your invitation?"

"No. All others must fight. Rose Tyler is exempt."

There were several loud protests from the fighters but they quickly shut up when the raptors surrounding the Doctor and his friends hissed and menaced them with their claws. The Gamemaster told them to stop and the raptors reformed their circle. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"What'd ya want me to do?" she asked.

"It's your decision. I can't speak for you," the Doctor said.

"As for me, I'd rather you sat it out than get hurt," Jack said.

Rose figured that was the Doctor's thought as well but she knew he was allowing her to be an adult and make her own decisions. But while she thought it over, she had an idea. She got in close to the Doctor and cupped her hands around her ear.

"If I give this whole tournament a miss I can try to figure out who this bloke is and what his plans are," she whispered to her.

The Doctor stepped back and Rose let her hands dropped to her sides. He scratched the right side of his nose, a prearranged signal that they had come up with when they were in the midst of a crowd. His nose scratching meant he agreed with her plan. He then rubbed the right side of his neck which meant "Be careful." He then stepped away and let his hand drop to his side.

"I decided to accept your offer to observe the games," Rose said.

The Doctor looked around when there were more angry protests from the other fighters. The Gamemaster silenced them and told the raptors to let Rose come forward. Rose glanced at the Doctor and Jack and the Doctor rubbed his right neck once more. Rose nodded and gave his hand a quick squeeze before she stepped forward. The raptors parted to let her through and the raptor and the Gamemaster's right side stepped away so she could stand next to him. Rose turned and faced her friends as the raptors reformed around them.

"Now," the Gamemaster said. "The rest of you will have an hour to rest. The tents have food and drink in them and benches so you can rest. The only exception is the tent behind us which is mine. No one may enter that one. In one hour, you will assemble here and you will be given your first challenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The fighters dispersed and Rose watched while the Doctor and Jack gave her loving glances before they headed towards the front of the stage. The raptors had dispersed as well but they were patrolling the area, keeping watch.

"Rose, come with me."

Rose turned to see the Gamemaster was beckoning to her. Rose backed away, unsure of his intentions.

"You're in no danger, I swear it," the Gamemaster said. "I want you to come into my tent. I have something to show you."

Rose gave him a wary look but she told the Doctor she would find out what was going on so she gathered her courage and walked towards him.

"I mean you no harm," the Gamemaster said in a gentle tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you," the Gamemaster said.

Rose was shocked by that. She figured the Gamemaster would just repeat he was the Gamemaster and that was it. Instead he took her hand and walked with her towards the front of the stage. Rose looked around and noticed the Doctor and Jack were standing by the entrance of a tent off to her left. They were watching the Gamemaster intently while they walked down wooden steps to the ground. He led her around the stage to his tent. They went inside and Rose looked around. There was a king sized bed with a wooden headboard. Beside that was a little table with a few books on top of it and a small battery powered lamp. On the other side of the tent was a long wooden table that had food and drink on it. Next to that was a wooden high back chair. The Gamemaster asked Rose to sit in it and she took one last look at the tent flap before going to sit in the chair. The Gamemaster stepped in between her and the entrance.

"What I'm about to show you is between the two of us," he said to her.

"But I don't know you," Rose said.

"Yes, you do."

Rose watched while the man took down his cowl and took off his mask. She frowned when she saw his face and didn't recognize it.

"Still don't know ya," she said to him.

The man chuckled.

"Yes, you do. You just haven't seen me like this," he said to her. "But I've known you since the moment I took your hand in the basement at Henrick's and told you to run with me."

Rose's eyes bulged.

"Doctor?" she said.

"Yes, Rose, I'm the eleventh Doctor," he said, kneeling down in front of her.

He then told her a few more things that only he and Rose would know just to make sure she knew it was him. When he finished and asked if she believed him, she nodded.

"Why are you doing this though? You're making yourself go through this fight to the death thing? And fighting Jack? Why?" Rose said.

"Because I know I'll win it," Eleven said. "I'm living proof that I survive and besides, Jack can't die so he's safe."

"But what is this?" Rose said.

"This is an attempt to get rid of some dangerous criminals and tyrants," Eleven said. "The rest of the fighters are hardened criminals and despots that need to be eliminated."

"So you're making them fight to the death? That's not like you," Rose said. "You wouldn't kill anyone unless you had to."

"Which is why most of the combatants will do the killing," Eleven said.

"But…why not imprison them?" Rose said. "Why are you letting them kill each other?"

"Because they're too dangerous to keep alive," Eleven said, his eyes pleading with her for understanding. "Most of them have escaped prison before and they're a threat to the universe. For the safety of everyone, I have to do this."

"And you're disguising yourself so the other Doctor doesn't know it's you?" Rose said.

"Yes. Because he would object to this and because he can't know what his future self looks like."

"Then why are you letting me see you?" Rose said.

Eleven sighed.

"Because I want you to trust me. You weren't supposed to be here. I made a mistake when I summoned my other self here. I took an earlier version. I was trying to take him when he was traveling alone."

"Alone? What happens to me then?" Rose said, panicking.

"I can't tell you," Eleven said, getting up and cupping her face with his hands. "But you don't die so don't be afraid, yeah?"

Rose wondered what would happen to her that she would leave the Doctor but she knew he'd never say so she nodded. Eleven kissed her forehead.

"I want you safe," he whispered as he put his forehead against hers. "This is no place for you. The other combatants are far too dangerous. You'd never survive. Stay with me and when this is finished, you can go with the Doctor and Jack. Okay?"

Rose nodded. Eleven kissed her cheek and then tentatively put his lips on her mouth. Rose kissed him back and sighed when she opened her mouth and let him snog her. They snogged for a few minutes and Eleven grinned when he stopped and gazed at her.

"Good. I take it that means you trust me," he said teasingly. "There is nothing to fear here, my love. The raptors are all under my command and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rose's mind reeled from hearing him call her "My love". He had never said that to her before. She looked at him and smiled, thinking he was still handsome and still had a boyish face.

"I suppose this explains how you were able to bring the Doctor and Jack here," Rose said softly while she took his hands.

"Naturally. Who else would know how to track the TARDIS and bring it here?" Eleven said. "And know where Jack was at."

"He's not happy you brought him here," Rose said.

Eleven snorted and Rose giggled.

"Jack isn't happy unless I'm in bed with him. That's what he really wants," Eleven said. "I brought him here because I figured at some point my other self and him will team up. He can't die so he can stop his whinging and be a man."

Rose chuckled at that. She closed her eyes when Eleven kissed her forehead and began to caress her face.

"Doctor," she murmured.

"I missed you so much, Rose," Eleven said softly as his right hand trailed down her neck to her shoulder. "I'm glad I made a mistake. I've wanted to see you for so long. You must go back to him when this is over but for the moment, be with me please?"

In response, her lips caught his and kissed them. Eleven deepened the kiss and smiled when they broke apart after thirty seconds.

"You mustn't tell anyone who I am, this is just between us," he said to her. "My other self and Jack can't know who I am."

"Timelines?" Rose said.

"Yes," Eleven said. "I heard what you said to him so just pretend you're doing what you said and investigating. No one will be the wiser."

"But what if your other self tries to stop you?" Rose said.

"You can tell him I'm not a threat. Just don't reveal who I am while doing it but you can vouch for me, can't you?"

Rose nodded and Eleven grinned.

"My beautiful Rose. The only woman I ever truly loved and here you are again, at my side."

Rose felt tears come to her eyes and Eleven put his hand against her cheek.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"You never said that to me before. You never told me you loved me," Rose said.

"Things…occurred that made me see what a mistake it was not to do that," Eleven said. "I realized that some things must be said before it's too late."

He noticed Rose's fear and put his arms around her. Rose hugged him back tightly.

"I wish I could tell you. I know you want to know but I can't," Eleven said while he held her. "I told you that you don't die so I hope that eases some of your fears…and we part as lovers so it's not some stupid argument or something like that."

"Good," Rose said, wiping her eyes.

Eleven kissed her lips again and checked his watch.

"Well, about forty five minutes left. Do you want some food, drink? Rest?" he said, pointing to the bed.

Rose looked at the food and drink on the table.

"Maybe a bit of food," she said. "I'm not really tired."

"Help yourself," Eleven said. "I need to go check on the tents and check on my raptors so relax and make yourself at home."

Rose watched while he put the skull mask back on and put the cowl back over his head. He ran his hand down her cheek and Rose held it there briefly, whispering to him that she loved him. She was thrilled when he whispered he loved her in return and she let go of his hand and watched him with love in her heart while he left the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose sat down on the bed. She tried to eat something but she was still reeling from what just happened. Not only was the eleventh Doctor here but he just admitted to her that he loved her and she was his only love. All the things she wanted to hear from her Doctor just came out of the mouth of this Doctor. And he was handsome to boot. Although, she noticed from afar his eyebrows looked nonexistent but somehow that seemed to compliment his face.

Eleven came back in the tent closed the flap before taking off his mask and taking down his cowl.

"Not hungry?" he said to her.

"Just…still a bit gobsmacked by all this," Rose said.

"Well, think how I feel. I wasn't expecting you to be here," he said as he sat down in the chair.

"If I'm not with you, who is with you right now?" Rose said. "If you can say, I mean."

"At the moment I'm by myself," Eleven said. "I had a few more companions after you but I'm taking a break from that for the moment."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve hundred and sixteen."

He laughed at Rose's shock.

"Yeah, I'm a wee bit older than the man out there," he said as he poured himself a bit of wine. "Been through so much these past few years, seems like an eternity sometimes."

Rose was about to say something when the flap moved and a raptor stuck his head inside. He chittered to Eleven and the Eleven chittered back.

"So you can still talk dinosaur after all these years," Rose said.

"Oh yes, I can speak most languages in the universe. This bloke is just giving me a little update on the combatants. Most of them are a bit tetchy and anxious to get the tournament over with."

"How did you capture them?" Rose said, pointing to the raptor.

Eleven beckoned to the raptor and the raptor came to him.

"The TARDIS did most of the work," Eleven said, patting the raptor on the head. "The collar controls them if you haven't guessed. So they're docile…at least to me…and to you. And the Doctor and Jack once I give instructions to this one. But these creatures will comprise the first part of the tournament."

"I thought the people were going to kill each other," Rose said.

"They are. But the raptors are being thrown into the mix to keep everyone on their toes," Eleven said.

"But they're not going to attack the other Doctor or Jack?"

"Nope. But don't tell them that," Eleven said. "I'm secretly helping myself and Jack and no one needs to know that except us. Come. Pet him, he won't hurt you."

Rose got up from the bed. She walked over to the raptor and laid her hand on its head. The raptor chattered while she stroked him.

"See, now you've petted one of the most dangerous dinosaurs of all time," the Doctor said.

Rose marveled at that while she ran her hand along the cold skin of the raptor. She looked down at its claws, especially the sickle shaped one on its feet and shivered. She remembered in Jurassic Park when they said that you're alive when they start to feed on you. She was glad she wasn't going to be dodging them. When she stroked the raptor's neck, it opened its mouth as it let out a cooing sound and Rose saw the sharp teeth inside. Eleven chattered to the raptor and the raptor listened intently to him while Rose stroked its back.

"I told him not to harm my other self or Jack and told him to pass it on," Eleven said when the raptor turned and went outside. "Now that I've guaranteed their safety, would you like a bit of wine?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, the Tenth Doctor and Jack were eyeing up the competition. The burly man had followed them into their tent and was now at the back of it, sipping wine while he smirked at them.

"What do we do about King Kong over there?" Jack muttered to the Doctor when the two of them walked up to the entrance.

"Depends on what the game entails. If we're meant to fight him one on one, we'll find a way to get the upper hand."

"Is this tournament anything goes then?" Jack muttered.

"I'm assuming so. We need to be cautious then if there are no rules," Ten muttered back. "And watch our backs every moment."

"I'm just glad Skeletor let Rose stay out of all this," Jack said.

"Me too. Especially since we might have to take a few lives before we get out of this," the Doctor said. "We'll have enough to worry about without worrying about her."

"Which is why you sent her home that day," Jack said. "And I thought that's what happened."

"She came back," the Doctor said. "She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the energy. She became a living god for a time, Jack. She's the reason you're immortal. She brought you back from the dead but she couldn't control it."

"So why did you leave me then?"

"Because you're unnatural now. You're a fixed point in time and a Time Lord flees from that."

"You're not running now," Jack said.

"Because I'm forcing myself to stay around you. I still feel the urge to flee but I can suppress that."

"Gee, thanks," Jack said dryly.

"Sorry, it's instinct. But now that I've been around you for awhile the urge is fading."

"And Rose doesn't know any of this?"

"She knows you're immortal but I don't know if she knows she's responsible for that. She forgot most of it when I took the power out. I've had to fill her in on what happened but I didn't tell her about you because I thought it would upset her."

"That she made me this way?"

"And that I left you behind. I figured you were safe and getting on with your life so we went on traveling."

"I waited for you. Nearly a hundred of years of waiting because you made such a big impact on my life that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"Jack. You shouldn't have done that. You shoulda just forgotten me."

Jack let out a barking laugh.

"Forget you? The most remarkable man I've ever met? Are you kidding me? I couldn't forget you if I tried. I doubt anyone who's traveled with you has forgotten you."

"Two of them have," the Doctor said wistfully.

"What's that mean?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just old friends and old memories," he said. "The focus should be on the here and now. I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Jack. I did it because I was uncomfortable with what you became but that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

"Good. Because I still want to be friends with you."

"Only friends?" the Doctor said.

Jack chuckled.

"Well, no. But you won't let me get any farther than friendship," he said.

The Doctor grinned at that. He took a sip of wine and glanced over when Jack eyed someone over his shoulder. He saw the burly man heading towards him.

"Hello, gentlemen," he said. "Or should I say, gentleman and…lady," he said, giving the Doctor a pointed look.

"I wouldn't call him that, the man may not be muscled like you but his brains more than make up for it," Jack said.

"Oh really?" the man said. "Well, we'll see about that. Name's Trevor. And you are?"

"The Doctor."

"Jack."

"Doctor, eh? You might need to heal yourself before this is through," Trevor said to the Doctor. "So you two are a couple of the greatest fighters of all time, eh?"

"Problem with that?" Jack said.

"No, I like a little competition now and then. I like to kill them as well. Keeps my muscles fit and trim," he said, giving them a menacing look.

Jack snorted at that and Trevor got in his face.

"Problem with that, nancy boy?" he said to him.

"No. But you might have a bit of trouble when you try to kill us," Jack said.

Jack watched while Trevor looked at the Doctor and gave him a look of contempt and he smirked at that. He'd witnessed numerous times when people underestimated the Doctor based on his appearance and this version was even more unassuming than the last one. He figured that was one of the Doctor's greatest assets in battle and probably one of the reasons he had survived so long. The Doctor met Trevor's look with a calm, bored look while he sipped his wine. Trevor was about to say something to him when the horns sounded again.

"Time for us to assemble at the stage," the Doctor said to Trevor. "As much as I'd like to stick around and listen to you gloat about killing us, they're calling for us and I like to be punctual. Cheers, mate."

"Buh-bye," Jack said to Trevor.

Trevor growled deep in his throat before he and everyone else followed them out of the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He could see her from where he was standing. She was so close and yet, he couldn't touch her. Couldn't call to her. Couldn't warn her that danger was near. He could only observe her while she interacted with the imposter. An imposter that was impersonating him while he was out of sync with time. Oh Rose, how he wished it had been him who said those words of love to her. He could move around her, he could touch her but she couldn't feel him or see him because he wasn't in the same moment of time that she was. And she believed him. She believed that this imposter was him and he ached when he watched her kissing him. He had tried screaming at her to get away from him but she couldn't hear him. The woman he loved more than anyone else was now enthralled by one of his deadliest enemies and he was powerless to help her. As the horns sounded and his imposter told her to follow him, the real eleventh Doctor reached out and put his hand on her hair, aching when she didn't feel it or his presence inside his temporal prison.

"My love," he said to himself. "I hope I can find a way to reach you before he does something to you and my other self and Jack. If I can't convince you of the truth and get you away from him, we're all doomed. And after he finishes us off, the universe will be next."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rose followed the Eleventh Doctor outside. He had put on his mask and cowl again and she walked alongside him while they walked to the front of the stage. She looked for the tenth Doctor and Jack and found them near the throne. She caught the Doctor's eye and scratched the front part of her nose, telling him wordlessly that she was fine. The Doctor rubbed his right arm, meaning "Is everything alright?" Rose nodded and the Doctor and Jack turned and watched the Gamemaster and Rose walk up the stairs. The fighters parted and let them through. Rose noticed there was another wooden chair beside the throne for her to sit on. The Eleventh Doctor pointed to it and Rose nodded, sitting down on it. She looked around and noticed the raptors were forming their barrier around the stage while Eleven sat down beside her.

"Now is the time when we begin combat!" he said in a deep voice.

Rose frowned. The deep voice was different from his other voice. She figured he had something in the mask to distort his voice and hide it from the Doctor and Jack.

"The first part of the tournament will take place in the forest surrounding this valley. This stage doubles as a transmat platform and each of you will be transmatted to a random location. Hidden in the forest at random locations are rucksacks filled with food, tools, weapons and water. Those who find the rucksacks will have a clear advantage over their opponents. Also…an hour into the competition, the raptors will be ordered to begin stalking all of you so you will have to fend them off as well as fend off the other combatants. The first part of the tournament will last twelve hours. When you hear the horns, all combatants will call a truce and make their way back here for the second part of the tournament. All combatants who are left alive, that is."

Rose watched her lover and her friend while they listened to the Eleventh Doctor. She longed to tell them that they had nothing to worry about and the "Gamemaster" was rigging the competition in their favor. She was glad that the eleventh Doctor had let her in on his plans so she had nothing to worry about. She just hoped that the Doctor and Jack could hold their own against the others.

"Are there any questions?" Eleven said to the combatants.

"Yeah, what do we get as a reward?" a female human said.

"The last man or woman standing will be richly rewarded with money, jewels and a mansion. They will also earn the title Greatest Fighter in the Universe. Any other questions?"

"Yes, can I say goodbye to Rose?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, me too," Jack said.

Rose glanced at Eleven and he nodded. Rose got up and walked to them and the Doctor and Jack put their arms around her.

"Don't worry, it's rigged," Rose mouthed to the Doctor when she got in close to his face.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at that but said nothing.

"See you in twelve hours then," the Doctor said aloud to her.

"Yeah, me too," Jack said.

Rose turned to him and also mouthed "It's rigged," to him.

"Rigged?" Jack mouthed back.

Rose nodded and the Doctor and Jack glanced at one another. Rose didn't elaborate on that and Jack figured she was being too closely watched to say anything more. He wondered what "rigged" meant. Did it mean it was rigged so he and the Doctor would win or was it the opposite meaning? They came in close to her and gave her a group hug while Rose whispered good luck to them. Then they stepped back and she walked back to the chair and sat back down. Eleven asked if there was any more questions and when the combatants remained silent, he wished them all good luck before he flipped open a panel on his chair. There was a bright blinding flash and Rose shielded her eyes. When she put her hand down, everyone except her and Eleven were gone.

"And now they're all around the outside of the valley?" Rose said to Eleven.

"Yes. But it's all random so I don't know where my other self and Jack went. They'll find each other though. My other self should have his sonic on him. Don't worry; they'll come back in twelve hours. But in the meantime, would you like to take a walk and chat for a bit?"

Rose nodded and Eleven stood and held out his hand. Rose smiled and took it when she stood up. Eleven squeezed her hand.

"Come, my love, let's do a bit of catching up," he said to her.

From his temporal prison, the real Eleven seethed while he followed behind Rose. The imposter kept feeding her terms of endearment like "My love" to make her fall even deeper in love with him. He knew that Rose had always longed to hear him say that to her and his imposter was exploiting that in order to get Rose to trust him completely. He knew he was probably trying to turn Rose against his other self and Jack, manipulating and brainwashing her slowly until she was completely in his thrall. He had to act fast, had to find some way of letting her know he was there and get her attention so he could tell her the truth before it was too late. But for now all he could do was follow and observe her and hope that his moment for escape would come swiftly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor shook his head, trying to get over the disorientation he felt after he was teleported to the middle of the forest. He looked around but for the moment all he saw were trees, ferns and thick undergrowth. He called for Jack and got no response. He listened for a moment but all he heard was the buzzing of insects high above him.

"So apparently that wooden stage was hiding a highly sophisticated transmat platform. This Gamemaster bloke is very clever," the Doctor muttered to himself while he cautiously picked his way through the undergrowth. So far he saw no evidence of dinosaurs but he knew he had an hour before the raptors would be set loose so he decided to try to find one of the rucksacks so he could have some form of protection.

Not that he really fancied killing anyone. He decided that if it came to that, he would only do it as a last resort. He wanted to use his usual methods of trickery and deception first. But he knew that sooner or later he would probably have to confront some of the fighters. Especially Trevor. He hoped that the burly man had been teleported far from him so he could have some time to think and come up with a strategy.

He jerked his head back when a dragonfly with a six foot wingspan buzzed past him.

"Okay, there are also giant insects to avoid. Glad Rose wasn't here for that one, she woulda had kittens," the Doctor muttered as he watched it fly away.

He thought of Rose and was thankful that she was safe for the moment. He wondered what she meant by rigged though. Was it rigged in his favor? Was the mysterious Gamemaster an ally? He wished Rose had been able to give him more information before he left but he figured whatever surprises lay in store for him would come to light sooner or later.

After five minutes of making his way through the trees, he came to another ridge and could see the stage far below him. This drop off was a bit steeper than the other one but he could tell from his position and the sound of the waterfall off to his left that he was across the valley from his TARDIS. He could see Rose in the distance walking with the Gamemaster. He came up to the edge of the treeline and squinted, trying to see what was happening. She looked relaxed so he surmised that she wasn't in any immediate danger. In fact, it looked like she was taking a walk and conversing with the Gamemaster. He hoped she was gathering some valuable information that she might pass on to him when he came back. He stood there for a few minutes more before he decided to go back to the task of finding a rucksack. He turned and froze in his tracks when he looked to his left and saw a female combatant about thirty feet away. She had stepped out of the trees to get a look at the valley and noticed him. She was skinny, bald and muscular and her skin resembled military camouflage with patches of green, black and brown covering her body. She had in a leather bra and loincloth and leather sandals. Strapped to her right leg was a leather sheath containing a small dagger. The Doctor waved cheerfully at her but she narrowed her catlike eyes and crouched down.

"We don't have to fight, let's work together," the Doctor said.

"Amala works alone," she said in a husky voice.

She then let out a high-pitched howl and the Doctor had enough time to see Rose jerked her head around and turn towards them before Amala sprinted towards the Doctor. He heard Rose call out his name before he ducked back into the trees. He ran diagonally through them while Amala used the branches of a large tree to climb up, trying to get above the Doctor so she could follow him without fear of his attack. The Doctor cursed the fact that his sonic didn't work on wood while he ran through the undergrowth. He knew running wouldn't help since Amala would be able to see his position as she ran through the treetops. He decided to stand his ground and use the only weapon he had at hand, his yoyo. He came to a stop in a small clearing and pulled his yoyo out. He could hear her body moving through the trees.

"Not even trying to disguise her movements," the Doctor muttered as he slipped his finger into the loop on the end of the yoyo string.

Amala reached the clearing and stood on a thick limb high above the Doctor. She crouched down on it and the Doctor could tell she was sizing up the situation.

"I don't want to kill you but if you fight me, I will defend myself," he warned her.

"I don't fear you," Amala said. "You are thin and weak."

"I may be thin but I'm not weak," the Doctor said. "You do remember that everyone here are the greatest fighters in the universe. If I'm here, I must be one of them."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Amala said with a shrug.

She hopped off the limb and landed catlike on the ground before standing up. The moment she did, her skin changed and became completely green to match the foliage under her feet.

"Ah, a chameleon, eh?" the Doctor said. "Very clever."

Amala took her dagger out of its sheath and the Doctor let the yoyo fall away from his hand. Amala watched with interest while the Doctor swung the yoyo around and around over his head.

"You are fighting me with that?" Amala said, pointing to the yoyo.

"I would underestimate it as a weapon," the Doctor said. "The yoyo is made of wood and I'm pretty sure it'll knock you out if I slam it into your head. Not to mention I'm a master of Venusian Aikido and several other fighting styles. I'm not as helpless as I look so I say again, let's team up and…"

Amala didn't let him finished. She rushed him, her blade at the ready and ducked when the Doctor tried to hit her head with the yoyo. She rushed him again when the yoyo fell to the ground, trying to get him before he could get it airborne again. The Doctor kicked out and Amala reeled back to get away from his foot. She glared at the Doctor when he snickered.

"See, I do know a trick or two," he said.

Amala stepped back several paces, sizing him up again while the Doctor quickly wound the string up into the yoyo. When the loop was next to the yoyo, he held it in his hand in a ready stance while Amala paced back and forth in front of him, trying to find a weak spot and intimidate him at the same time. The Doctor stepped back a couple of feet and then suddenly lunged towards her. He let the yoyo fly from his hand and Amala gasped when he hit her fingers hard with it and she dropped her dagger. The Doctor did a roll and snatched it up while he was on the ground. He grinned when he got back up and showed Amala her purloined weapon. He spun the yoyo around and around over his head while he held the dagger in the other hand. Amala quickly scrambled up a nearby tree, her body changing back to the camouflage pattern. The Doctor stepped back, watching while she scurried up the tree into the leaves. He dropped the yoyo to the ground and knelt down, stabbing the blade of the dagger into the ground. He kept his eyes on Amala while he quickly wound the string back up.

"Give yourself up, Amala, if you know what's good for you," he said when he finished winding up the string.

He picked the dagger back up and stood back up. He waited for a response but Amala moved off into the trees, away from him.

"Thanks for the dagger, Amala!" he yelled when he heard her running away from him.

He waited, figuring she was going to sneak around and attack him from another vantage point. But after ten minutes of waiting, he figured she'd just run off and even if she hadn't, he didn't want to wait around in an open area for more combatants to come. Keeping his senses alert, he turned and headed further into the forest. He used the dagger to cut away some of the twigs and branches and blaze a path for himself. About fifteen minutes into his task, he heard a distant anguished scream and he froze. The scream belonged to a man and it was somewhere in the distance, off to his right. He waited but he couldn't hear anything except insects. He wondered if that was another combatant being killed somewhere. He glanced around; making sure Amala wasn't following him before he continued on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well," Eleven said, stopping Rose in the middle of their walk, "it's time to let the raptors loose."

"And you're sure they won't hurt the Doctor or Jack?" Rose said.

"Positively sure," Eleven said, smiling at her.

He reached into a pocket on the side of his robes and pulled out a black device that looked like a remote control. He pushed a button near the top of it and Rose watched while the patrolling raptors froze for a moment and then began to run off towards the perimeter of the valley. She noticed one seemed to be headed for the spot where she'd saw her Doctor. She kept looking at that spot but so far he hadn't shown himself again. She could see someone chasing him into the trees. She hoped he was alright.

"There we go," Eleven said, putting the remote back in his pocket. "They have their orders and they're running out of the valley now."

"One is heading for the spot where I saw the Doctor," Rose said.

Eleven shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything. He won't attack him. I told the raptors to run off to random locations. That one just chose to run that way. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

"I was just wondering, where's your TARDIS at?" Rose said when they resumed their walk.

"It's camouflaged. I made it invisible. Would you like to go inside for a bit?" he said to her.

Rose nodded and Eleven turned her around and they walked towards one of the smaller tents. He led her around the back and grinned at her when he stopped.

"See?" he said.

Rose looked around but couldn't see the TARDIS. Then the Doctor raised his hand and struck what looked like thin air off to his right but when his hand connected, Rose saw the TARDIS flash into view before fading away. Then Eleven snapped his fingers and the invisible doors opened. Rose was taken aback when she saw the interior.

"It's different," she said, stepping inside.

"Yeah. It was a matter of necessity. Sometime happened to the old girl and she had to change the interior," Eleven said.

"I like it," Rose said. "Looks more futuristic."

"I like it as well," Eleven said, closing the doors behind her.

Rose walked up the steps and looked at the glass floor. Eleven followed her and put his hand on her back.

"Love, I'll be right back, alright? Need to see a man about a dog," he joked.

Rose chuckled and nodded.

"See ya when you get back from the loo then," she said.

Eleven headed up the steps and walked out of the room. He hurried along the corridors until he reached the room where his captives were being held in suspended animation. He punched in a code on a keypad by the door and the metal door slid open. He entered and the door slid back behind him. Inside the room were three metal capsules connected to each other by wires and cables. The wires and cables also led to a steel console that regulated the cryostasis. Inside the capsules were his captives, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and River Song. He had managed to render them and the Eleventh Doctor unconscious with sleeping gas. He put them in here but he decided to put the Doctor a few seconds out of sync with time so he could see what he was doing and be tormented by it. He couldn't see the Doctor but he sensed he was near.

"I have your children, Doctor," he said aloud as he looked around. "Your best friends and your beloved women, Rose and River, all belong to me now. And there's nothing you can do to help them. But don't worry; I will take good care of your precious Rose and soon she will be enslaved just like the rest of these idiot apes."

He chuckled to himself before he walked over to the door. It slid open and he took one last look at the capsules before he went outside and the door slid back behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The real eleventh Doctor came back into the console room after checking to make sure the imposter didn't hurt River, Amy and Rory. When the imposter went to freshen up, Eleven took the opportunity to go back to his beloved. He was glad that for the moment his imposter was sparing the people he cared about. He had tried to free the Ponds from their captivity but the imposter had deadlock sealed the capsule and the console. He didn't have his sonic with him, that was in the imposter's possession but all the same he made sure that Eleven couldn't open the capsules and free everyone from their self-imposed sleep.

Rose was walking around the console, examining the doodahs on it and Eleven chuckled while he followed her. Because of the time differentiation of his prison everything he saw was two seconds behind reality. It took awhile to get used to he knew if his imposter whipped out a blaster and shot Rose, two seconds would pass before he even realized it had happened. He only hoped his imposter wasn't planning something like that. But now that they were alone, he had another opportunity to try to make contact with her. He reached out his hand when she stopped moving and examined the typewriter and touched her hair. He kept it there past two seconds and was delighted when Rose frowned, put her hand up to her hair and looked over her shoulder.

"Hello, my precious," he said to her. "Feeling something on your hair?"

Rose ran her hand down her hair at the spot he had touched and then looked at her hand. Eleven guessed she was thinking an insect was there. He did it again when she went back to looking at the console and she did the same thing again.

"Is someone there?" Rose said, looking around.

"Yes, Rose, I'm here," he said to her.

He sighed when Rose didn't hear him but she kept looking around searching for something and he hoped this first contact could become something more tangible. He wanted to send a message to her via the TARDIS but his imposter had made sure that his ship would respond only to him. He moved to her side and put his hands on either side of her cheeks and held them there. He smiled when after two seconds Rose gasped and stepped back, a confused look on her face.

"Come on, Rose, work it out. You're a bright spark," Eleven said while Rose looked around. "I'm not the type of bloke to organize a fight to the death tournament and you knew that. You questioned why I was doing this so you know something's amiss. Come on, my hearts, question him further and find out what his true intentions are."

But while he said that, he knew that she had to be careful because if she got too nosy, his imposter might stick her in a capsule. With his other self and Jack occupied, Rose was now at his mercy and the slightest slip might be fatal to her. He knew that Rose wasn't intricate to his plan which meant she was expendable so he thought perhaps for the moment ignorance really was bliss for her. But that didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying to reach her. He wanted her to realize his existence and he was hoping she would be smart enough to keep that fact hidden from his imposter. He was glad she could feel his touch at least. At least in a way he could make contact with her even if she didn't know it was him.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on, you sexy thing, you can do this. Break out of his control. You need to reach Rose and tell her about me," he said to the ceiling. "Try, old girl, I'm depending on you. The old fool might think he's invincible but you're far cleverer than he is!"

Rose stopped her inspection of the console when she noticed the roundel lights around her were suddenly blinking on and off and the TARDIS was grunting. She listened and swore the grunting sounded strained as if the TARDIS was in agony. She gasped when she felt the sudden warmth on her cheek. She had felt something in her hair and now she kept feeling this warmth on her cheeks along with a slight bit of pressure like someone was touching her. The weird sensation on her cheeks stopped when she backed away but the TARDIS kept grunting and wheezing and the roundel lights kept dimming and flaring up.

"What's going on, old girl?" Rose said, rubbing the console rim in the same way she'd seen the Doctor do it. "Are you alright?"

She noticed a bright light flashing underneath the monitor. She walked towards it and when she reached it she noticed there was something written on the monitor. The words were very dim and barely legible but she could still make out what it said…

HE IS NOT THE DOCTOR.

Rose read that and frowned. The words vanished and were replaced with the concentric circles that were usually on her Doctor's monitor. Rose mouthed the words to herself. Then suddenly the lights returned to normal and the wheezing stopped ten seconds before the Eleventh Doctor stepped into the room.

"Sorry it took so long," he said to Rose. "I hope you weren't bored up here."

Rose thought about the words on the monitor and her earlier questions about why he was organizing a duel to the death when that was out of character for him surfaced in her mind. But she realized that the words were a warning from the TARDIS so she feigned cheerfulness.

"Nah, just exploring your console," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "You still use bits and bobs then?"

"Well, with Gallifrey gone it's hard to find replacement parts so the TARDIS has to make do," Eleven said. "As long as it works, I'm happy."

"Is the rest of the TARDIS like this?" Rose said. "The metal walls, I mean?"

"Yes. Well, mostly. I still have specialized rooms like my butterfly room that resemble parkland."

"Do you mind if I go to my room and freshen up?" Rose said. "Is my room still here?"

"Oh yes, I believe it's been kept just as you left it. You go on and do what you have to do. I want to run a few calculations through my computer."

Rose thanked him and left the room. Once she was gone, she mulled over the message the TARDIS left for her. The writing had been barely legible when she saw it. Was that why the TARDIS had been wheezing? Had something been done to her and she was fighting to get a message to her. When Eleven told her that he had organized this tournament so the combatants would kill themselves, she thought that was odd for him, something the Doctor would never do. But she hadn't been sure since the Tenth Doctor had some personality differences from the Ninth. Now she was wondering if she'd been right all along. If so, was this Doctor lying about protecting her Doctor and Jack? She wondered if she could get a message to them before the twelve hours were up.

While she walked, she kept her eyes open for any sign from the TARDIS but there was nothing, not even a grunt from her and Rose surmised that either the TARDIS had exhausted herself to deliver the message or she wasn't going to try anything as long as Eleven was in the console room. She looked back behind her, making sure she was alone before she stopped and looked up.

"TARDIS, what happened to the real Doctor?" she said. "If this other Doctor's a fake, where is the Doctor that belongs here?"

She gasped when she felt that warmth on her cheek again. She swore it felt like a hand laying there but when she turned around and looked for the source she was alone. She thought for a moment.

"Doctor, are you invisible?" she said.

A few seconds passed and then Rose felt the hand on her cheek again.

"Doctor?" she said, looking around. "If you're here, put your hand on my cheek again."

There was another few seconds where nothing happened and then she felt the hand on her cheek again.

"If you're here, what do I do to help?" Rose said, looking around.

She waited for an answer. Then her eyes widened when she swore she heard a voice whispering "Trapped" over and over by her ear. She decided to go with her instincts.

"Trapped where?" she said, her eyes darting around the corridor.

She waited and listened hard. Then two seconds later she heard someone saying "Two seconds out of sync." She repeated the phrase and asked for confirmation in the form of the hand on her cheek. Her heart leaped when she felt the hand a few seconds after she asked. Then she heard "Don't trust him," whispered over and over and Rose nodded.

"How do I help you?" she asked.

"Find other me and tell him," she heard whispered over and over.

Rose nodded again and repeated that back. She was rewarded with the hand on her cheek.

"How do I get away from this fake you?" she asked.

She waited for an answer but couldn't hear anything. She did notice that the TARDIS seemed to be grunting and groaning again and the lights in the corridor dimmed. Rose waited and after a few minutes she felt the hand on her cheek again.

"Go now!" the voice whispered over and over to her.

Rose nodded, trusting that something had happened to the other Doctor.

"Find the other me," she heard the voice whisper repeatedly.

"I will, Doctor. We'll sort this out and set you free," Rose said before she hurried back to the console room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The imposter Doctor groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He had been inside the console room checking to make sure everything was running smoothly when he noticed the TARDIS had suffered a sudden power drain. For several minutes he tried to determine the cause of the power drain before he had a thought and realized what the TARDIS might have done. He gritted his teeth.

"You better not have sent a warning to Rose," he said while he probed deeper into the TARDIS databanks, trying to confirm his suspicions.

That was when the attack came. The TARDIS managed to muster enough strength to activate the sleeping gas that she could deploy in case of intruders. The console room doors had been sealed and the gas filled the room and because the brunt of it came off the console into his face he had no time to use his respiratory bypass system before blacking out. And now that he was awake, he shouted curses at the time machine while he ran off in search of Rose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While the imposter was unconscious, Rose had gone past him and was now running across the valley towards the direction she last saw the Doctor. By now the raptors were far from her. The few remaining ones were nearing the edge of the valley and some were climbing out and into the forest. She cursed the fact that the Doctor didn't carry a mobile like she did. And he was too far away for her to yell to him so she would have to make it across the valley and hope he wouldn't move to far from where she'd last seen him. She also hoped the fake Doctor wouldn't order the raptors to come after her in retaliation or she'd never reach him in time.

She stopped a moment near the tents and caught her breath. She checked her watch but only two hours had gone by since the fighters were transported into the forest. Ten hours to go until they could return. She swallowed hard, trying to bring air back into her lungs while she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Doctor, are you with me?" she gasped. "If you are, touch my cheek."

She waited and after a few seconds felt the sensation of the hand on her face. She began to notice that there was a few seconds difference between the time she made the request and the sensation of the hand on her face. She wondered if the Doctor had been sent back or forward in time in the same way the Doctor had hid his TARDIS.

"Doctor, are you…out of sync with time now?" she said aloud.

She listened and heard a faint yes being repeated over and over.

"My Doctor hid the TARDIS by putting it out of sync with time. How do you do that so I can bring you back?"

She waited but for several moments there was silence. She didn't realize that the Doctor was elated when he finally heard that because if the TARDIS was out of sync like he was he could get to it and get inside and come back to the present. He began to repeat over and over "Take me to the TARDIS," so she would be sure to hear it through the time delay. He repeated it, hardly able to contain his excitement. His excitement grew when he saw she had received the message.

"Doctor, who is this fake you? How did they get control of the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

The Doctor came near to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He got close to her ear and said the name he dreaded…

"Valeyard," he repeated over and over.

Rose frowned when she got the message and repeated the word back to be sure she understood. The Doctor touched her face in response. He could sense she wanted to ask more questions but to his relief, she decided instead to hold off on her questions so she could lead him to the TARDIS. She beckoned to him to follow her and he touched her face again in response. But as she turned to run, Eleven noticed with sinking hearts that a couple of the raptors had stopped and were now turning around towards her direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile the Tenth Doctor was continuing his search for one of the rucksacks. The sun was climbing higher and the sky and he was starting to feel the humidity along with the oppressive heat. He was using Amala's dagger to blaze a trail, periodically checking his watch while he slowly made progress. He figured the raptors were probably to the outskirts of the valley by now since he knew they were swift footed. He had precious little time to prepare before they arrived and he wanted to be ready for them or any other threat.

He suddenly froze while cutting down a small branch. He wasn't sure but he swore he just heard the rustle of the leaves in front of him. He looked around and darted off the path he was making. He hid behind a nearby tree and used his respiratory bypass system to dampen his breathing while he watched the trail. He raised his eyebrow when several seconds later he saw Jack coming through, cutting a similar path with a dagger of his own. On his back was a black rucksack. The Doctor shook his head at all the noise he was making while he walked and cut through the foliage. He came out from around the tree, steadied himself and then lunged through the leaves, catching Jack off guard as he grabbed him from behind and put his dagger to Jack's throat.

"I could hear you coming from a mile away, you great pillock, haven't I taught you better than this?" the Doctor said in his ear.

"So what happens now? You gonna slit my throat as punishment for my noisemaking?" Jack said.

"No, because killing you is most definitely a waste of time and energy," the Doctor said, letting go and backing up.

Jack turned to him.

"Wondered where you got to. I see not very far from where I was sent," he said. "So no fighting then?"

"I just said killing you would be a waste of time," the Doctor said.

"Ah, so teaming up, are we?" Jack said. "At least for the moment?"

"For the moment? Killing me would be a waste of time as well since I'd just regenerate and kill you in return," the Doctor said. "Surely you're not thinking of winning this daft contest?"

"Oh I don't know, it would give me bragging rights," Jack said with a shrug. "Be the greatest fighter in the universe and all."

The Doctor snorted.

"Then I suggest you learn to move silently, Greatest Fighter," he said. "I see you found a rucksack though."

"Yeah, it was near me, about fifty feet from where I was sent. No trouble getting it," Jack said smugly.

"Yeah? Well, there's a female in the vicinity called Amala. I fought her briefly before she realized I wasn't a weak little beanpole and she scarpered. Probably in the trees now as we speak. Especially since you were moving around with your elephant feet and making noise for everyone to hear."

"You know, you're not helping my self esteem when you call me Elephant Feet," Jack said.

He shrugged the rucksack off his back and opened it. He handed the Doctor a small canteen filled with water and the Doctor quenched his thirst briefly before handing it back to him.

"I wonder if Rose is alright," Jack said softly as he put the canteen back in the rucksack.

"Dunno. If the Gamemaster couldn't see us coming a mile away, I'd go back and check," the Doctor said.

"What do you think she meant by the game is rigged?" Jack said. "Rigged in our favor or against us?"

"My guess is it's rigged against us. Funnily enough, I don't really trust people who dress in black and wear skull masks."

Jack was about to say something else when the Doctor held up his hand to stop him and then put his finger on his lips. He pointed up to the trees. Then suddenly he shoved Jack out of the way a few seconds before Amala came down behind the Doctor.

"Jack, this is Amala," the Doctor said.

He glanced at Jack and sighed when he saw the old lustful gleam in Jack's eye.

"She's trying to kill you," he reminded Jack.

"Wouldn't be the first time I ended up in bed with someone who was trying to kill me," Jack said.

Both men jerked their heads back when Amala tried to punch them.

"You first then," the Doctor said, stepping back and readying his dagger.

"Hey, Amala, I'm Jack," Jack said, backing up slightly when he noticed Amala was eyeing his rucksack. "Say, let's not fight. Let's team up and defeat the Gamemaster instead!"

Jack ran to the side when Amala let out a yell and tried to lunge at him. The Doctor gave her a karate chop in between the shoulder blades when her momentum carried her past him and she stumbled and fell to her knees. She hissed in anger and jerked her head back around as she got up, her teeth gnashed and her body changing to a deep red color.

"Ooo, she can change colors too," Jack said.

Jack, take your erection and run for it!" the Doctor yelled to him.

Jack turned and tried to run but Amala sprang up and over the Doctor and Jack and landed in front of Jack with a smug look on her face.

"Ooo, nimble too, I like that in a woman," Jack said. "But since you won't play nice…"

Amala jerked back when Jack tried to slash her face with his dagger. The Doctor lunged forward and landed a falcon punch on her face, once again sending her to her knees. Amala growled in frustration and the Doctor and Jack fanned out, both of them with daggers at the ready while Amala looked from one to the other.

"Join us, Amala. Help us," the Doctor said. "There is something sinister going on here and the Gamemaster is the real threat, not us."

Amala was about to lunge at him when she heard a chittering sound behind her. She froze and her breath caught in her throat when a lone raptor suddenly came out of the trees onto the makeshift trail.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Stay still, all of you," the Doctor said while the raptor studied them.

The Doctor chittered to the raptor and the raptor cocked his head while he listened to him.

"What are you doing?" Amala said to him.

"Begging for mercy," the Doctor said. "I can speak raptor."

"He can, he really can," Jack said to her while the Doctor resumed pleading for mercy to the raptor.

The Doctor turned to them.

"He says that he was commanded by the Gamemaster not to kill us," the Doctor said.

"All of us?" Jack said. "So the raptors are fake outs?"

"No, I mean us, me and you. He says he wasn't told to leave Amala alone," the Doctor said.

"What? You are in league with the Gamemaster?" Amala said while the raptor eyed her hungrily.

"No. But our friend told us before we were teleported out that the game was rigged," the Doctor said to her. "Apparently, it's being rigged in our favor then."

"Then the Gamemaster knows us?" Jack said.

"My guess is he does," the Doctor said darkly. "I have a feeling the game is fixed so we survive it. Amala, join us," he added as he turned to her. "Do you see now that this is all a sham? Together we could go after the Gamemaster and stop him."

"Ahem," Jack said, pointing to the raptor. "Spy for the Gamemaster standing right there?"

The Doctor turned to the raptor and resumed his chittering while the raptor listened. He pointed back to Amala and the raptor shook its head.

"I'm guessing the raptor won't leave you alone," Jack said to Amala.

He gasped when Amala snatched the dagger from his hand and lunged towards the raptor.

"No, wait!" the Doctor said, getting in between her and the raptor. "No! No killing!"

"It wants to kill me, fool!" Amala snarled at him. "Out of my way."

The Doctor chittered at the raptor. The raptor looked at Amala, hissed and ran off. Amala lowered the dagger.

"What did you say to it?" she said.

"It was a he and I told it to run before you killed it," the Doctor said. "It's a victim just like we are. It's innocent. It's being compelled to carry out the orders of the Gamemaster and I suspect it'll go find some friends and come back here to finish you off. Do you want to be alone when that happens?"

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Amala said.

"Because I can stand bloodshed, especially if it can be avoided. This game is a farce, it's been rigged, apparently in our favor," he said, gesturing to Jack. "Which means you're vulnerable. You wanna end up dead or do you wanna team up and help us stop the Gamemaster?"

"Come on, Amala, this is ridiculous," Jack said. "The Doctor's right. Something more insidious is going on here and we need to find out why this Gamemaster is so keen to have us all killed."

Amala considered that. She looked at the Doctor who held out his hand to her and asked to be allies with her. Jack did the same and Amala stared at the hands. She gave the dagger back to Jack and took his hand and the Doctor's hand.

"Yes, allies," she said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, breathing a sigh of relief. "And because you returned Jack's dagger…"

He gave her dagger back to her. Amala thanked her and put it back in her sheath. The Doctor looked at his allies and told them to follow him while he led them back to the valley.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rose groaned when she looked over her shoulder and noticed two raptors were now coming after her. They were still some distance away but they were running and rapidly gaining ground. She looked back. The slope was about eighty feet away but she was winded and tired. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode from the exertion and she didn't think she had the strength to go back up and out of the valley.

"Doctor, it's up there in the forest, it's not far," Rose said, pointing up to the forest. "I don't think I can go on. Go and find the TARDIS."

She waited and heard "I won't leave you," repeated over and over.

"Doctor, I'm tired. I won't make it," Rose said, shaking her head.

She heard "You can do it," repeated over and over along with the hand on her cheek. Knowing the Doctor wouldn't move without her, she reached down deep inside and gathered all her strength before she willed her legs to go on. She panted and gasped but she kept on going, running towards the slope in a semi-trancelike state. When she reached it, she made herself climb it and ignore the raptors. She could hear the raptors chittering in the distance but they were still far enough away that she made herself ignore them. Her lungs were now burning and she had to stop a couple of times to catch her breath but each time she did she felt the hand back on her cheek and it gave her the strength to keep on going. When she finally did reach the top, she felt like she could collapse and die on the spot. She looked back and the raptors were now nearly to the spot where she'd nearly given up.

"Come," Eleven repeated in her ear.

Rose's legs felt like lead but somehow she moved them again and she led the Doctor to the spot where the TARDIS had been.

"There, it's there," she said, collapsing against a tree while she pointed weakly to the spot.

"I see it," Eleven repeated in her ear.

"Good," Rose said, her legs giving out from under her while she sank to the ground.

She didn't hear anything more from the Doctor and she stared wearily at the spot where she knew the TARDIS was, completely exhausted. She heard the raptors coming but she didn't have the strength to move now that she was on the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for them to catch up to her.

Then she heard a familiar wheezing and her eyes snapped open. She watched while the TARDIS materialized in front of her. She smiled at that but still didn't have the strength to move to it. Then the door opened and Eleven stood there, smiling tenderly at her. Rose raised her eyebrow when she saw his tweed jacket and bow tie.

"You're wearing that now?" she said, pointing to his outfit.

"I like what I'm wearing," the Doctor said, stepping outside.

He took two steps and froze when the raptors came into the clearing. They looked at him and looked at Rose and started going towards her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Rose said. "I don't have the strength to fight back."

But the Doctor stopped the raptors with a chittered command. The raptors turned to him and looked at Rose. They started to move to Rose when the Doctor chittered at them again, this time in an angry tone of voice. The raptors backed away and the Doctor glared at them while he moved towards Rose.

"They're listening to you?" Rose said.

"Yes, I can speak raptor," he said, kneeling down to her. "I told them I was the Gamemaster and I had new orders for them and they were forbidden to attack you. They were a bit confused since I wasn't dressed like a medieval monk but I finally fooled them into thinking I was the other me."

He gathered her up in his arms and chittered at the raptors to go somewhere else. The raptors went away and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully they won't return," he said to Rose.

"So you're using the TARDIS then?" Rose said.

"No. Not with the Valeyard nearby. He already has mine; I can risk him getting this one as well. However, I'll let you rest for a moment while I gather up a few helpful things. Then I'm going to hide this TARDIS again. But I'm glad my predecessor put his TARDIS out of sync so I could use it to get back in sync. And now that I'm back, we can finally stop the Valeyard and put an end to his plans."

He stepped inside with Rose and asked the TARDIS to shut the door while he carried her to the jump seat.

"I hate to delay my meeting with my previous self but you and me are going to go back to my TARDIS before we go find him and Jack," the Doctor said to Rose while he sat her down on the jump seat. "I have some friends in cryostasis there and I want to get them out of there. The more, the merrier, after all."

He kissed her forehead and told her to wait and rest before he ran out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Eleven said as he came back into the console room.

Rose turned in her seat and watched while he came towards her. He stopped for a moment and looked around.

"Wow, this is certainly a flashback moment now," he said to Rose. "I'm used to my TARDIS interior now. Anyway, I have several things that I think will help us, including…a sonic screwdriver."

He whipped it out of his jacket coat pocket and made a face at it.

"Unfortunately, it's my predecessor's sonic. Mine is bigger and more powerful but it'll have to do. How about you? Are you feeling better?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"I s'pose but how do I know you're the real Doctor?" Rose said to him. "I thought this…Valeyard was the real Doctor."

"I know," the Doctor said. "And I'm sorry about that. But there's nothing I can do to prove without a doubt that I'm the real Doctor, at least enough to satisfy you. So I just ask you to trust me, Rose. That's all I can do."

"But who is this Valeyard?" Rose said. "How does he know so much about you and how did he get the TARDIS to obey him?"

The Doctor sighed and put his arm around her.

"It's a possible future version of me. An evil version," he said.

Rose stared at him, too shocked to speak for a moment.

"But he looks like you," Rose said.

"It's a disguise. He did that to infiltrate my TARDIS and try to gain the trust of the people who are traveling with me at the moment. It didn't work so he put them to sleep and put me out of sync with time."

"But if he's you, why does he want to kill you in this tournament?" Rose said.

"I don't think he wants to kill me. I think he wants to possess him. And in answer to the next question I know you're going to ask, my tenth self is more emotional which makes him more susceptible to brainwashing. Not to mention he traveled by himself for awhile so he was hoping to bypass any companions. Unfortunately, he made a mistake and went back too early and here you are."

"But what about Jack?" Rose said.

"Not sure but he can't die so perhaps my other self is thinking about brainwashing and enslaving him? Perhaps turning him into a soldier? There are many uses for a man who can't stay dead, you know."

"And what about me? What he told me about my leaving you, was that a lie?" Rose said.

"No. If you mean did we part as lovers, yes we did. Was it a voluntary parting…yes and no. It's complicated but I still care for you as much as I ever did, Rose. But I know you've been waiting to hear me tell you that I love you and I do but the Valeyard was using that to manipulate you."

Rose nodded. She smiled when the Doctor put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so glad I got through to you," the Doctor said softly when Rose put her hand on his and kept it against her cheek. "It was agony watching you and knowing that you couldn't see me."

Rose looked at him for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Eleven smiled and accepted it, tasting her lips while Rose deepened the kiss. The Doctor sighed through his nose, missing the intimacy he had shared with her. Rose finished the kiss and laid her hand against his cheek.

"You are my Doctor, I can feel it," she said to him.

"Good, I'm glad you believe me," the Doctor said. "Are you rested now?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor stood up and took her hand. He led her out of the room and they walked back to a room containing a transmat platform. He asked Rose to get on the platform while inputted some data from a nearby console.

"We're going to transmat into my TARDIS," the Doctor said to Rose while he finished putting in the instructions. "With any luck, the Valeyard will be gone in search of us and we won't have to worry about him. I want to get to the cryostasis room and wake up my friends so they'll help us. Ready?"

Rose nodded and Eleven quickly got onto the platform. Rose closed her eyes and saw a bright light through her eyelids. She felt someone embrace her and she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor smiling at her.

"We made it," he said. "Now, let's hurry in case the Valeyard is still here."

Rose took his hand and they jumped down off the identical platform. She ran to the door with the Doctor and after opening it and making sure no one was around, Rose ran with him while he led the way to the cryostasis room. To Rose's relief, no alarm sounded and no one stopped them and five minutes later, they were inside the cryostasis room. The Doctor knelt down by the first tube while Rose closed the door. On the side of the tube were a computer keypad and a small display screen. The Doctor rapidly keyed something in while he muttered, "Come on, Rory. Wake up, mate." He stood up when he finished with the keypad and Rose heard a faint hissing sound from inside the tube.

"It's warming his body up and waking him up," Eleven explained to Rose while she drew near to him.

Then she heard a heavy thunk and the top half of the tube opened up like a coffin. Inside it, Rose saw a young man wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. The man gasped and sat up while Eleven knelt down.

"It's alright, you're safe," he told him. "Rory, this is Rose."

"Hi," Rory said, waving at her. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts. Where am I?"

"You were in suspending animation. And Amy and River are in those pods," the Doctor said, pointing to them. "So just relax and I'll free them."

Rory nodded. Rose helped him to stand up while the Doctor knelt by the next pod.

"Are you a friend?" Rory asked Rose.

"I used to travel with him," Rose said. "Well, not with him, his former self. My Doctor is a part of this competition and…"

Suddenly, the door opened and the Doctor jerked his head around when the Valeyard stepped into the room and smirked at them.

"So…you were foolish to come back here, weren't you, Doctor?" the Valeyard said as he closed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Tenth Doctor, Amala and Jack reached the outskirts of the forest and looked down at the valley below them. They couldn't see anyone, human, alien or raptor.

"So, the coast is clear then?" Jack asked.

"Seems so," the Doctor said.

"Surely you don't believe you can just walk back to the stage without being stopped," Amala said. "The Gamemaster must have anticipated some fighters trying to come back before time was up."

"Well, there's one way to find out, isn't there?" the Doctor said to her before starting down the slope.

Amala shook her head.

"Does he often do this? Walk off without checking to make sure it's safe?" Amala said to Jack.

"All the time," Jack said. "But I'm not worried, I can't stay dead so…"

Jack followed the Doctor. Amala grumbled under her breath and followed them. They managed to make it to the bottom before an energy field surrounded them.

"See, there are safeguards," Amala said to the Doctor.

"Well, we wouldn't have known that unless we tried," the Doctor said defensively.

A bright light surrounded them and they were transmatted away to a different location. When the light faded, they looked around and noticed four bodies around them. Two men, a woman and a white skinned alien were all lying dead.

"Someone's been busy," Jack said.

"And that someone would be me."

They turned around and watched while Trevor stepped between a couple of trees.

"Hello, duckies, miss me?" he said with a sneer while he withdrew a blaster from the holster on his hip.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're so predictable, Doctor," the Valeyard said. "I did think about chasing after Rose but then I realized that maybe if I wait, I'll catch her or your previous self here. And lo and behold, I was right. Except you somehow found a way to come back to the present time. Unexpected but not totally surprising considering you usually find a way to break free of any trap you fall into. The TARDIS signaled me when you transmatted in and I figured someone would try to free my prisoners so I came straight here and…I was right again! I'm good. Too bad you managed to free the most worthless one though, Doctor."

"Who is this?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"I am the Valeyard…and I see you explained it to Rose since she isn't surprised. Did he tell you what I am?"

"A possible future evil version of the Doctor," Rose said.

"Very good."

"Possible evil version?" Rory said. "Like the Dream Lord?"

"P'eh, the Dream Lord is a boy scout compared to me. He was just a projection of the Doctor's mind. I am the real deal. And now that there are two of us…"

The Valeyard pulled up his robe and revealed a black metal box strapped to his ankle. He pushed a button on the top of it and there was a shimmer around his body and the youthful body of the eleventh Doctor was replaced with a man who was middle aged and wearing a black skullcap that matched his robe.

"As you can see, I'm older and wiser than the buffoon in front of me," he said, gesturing to Eleven.

"Older but definitely not wiser, you should have stayed hid, Valeyard," Eleven said.

"And miss out on having fun?" the Valeyard said. "Besides, I came back for my beloved Rose."

"I'm not your Rose, mate," Rose said, backing up to the Doctor.

"Oh but you are my Rose. You see, I'm him, whether you want to admit it or not," the Valeyard said. "I meant what I said when you were my true love."

Rose snorted and the Valeyard waved a dismissive hand.

"No matter, you will worship me once I'm through with you," he said.

"Leave them alone," Eleven said.

"Ah, such a classic line, Doctor. Love that one almost as much as the would you like a jelly baby or reverse the polarity of the neutron flow rubbish that used to spew from your mouth. And let's not forget Geronimo, of course, and bow ties are cool. Well, Doctor, you know what else is cool? Mind slaves that do your bidding," he added, pointing to Rose and Rory. "Mind slaves are definitely cool."

Eleven rolled his eyes when the Valeyard laughed at that. He told Rose and Rory to get behind him and the Valeyard snorted.

"As if I can't stop you and just take what I want," he said mockingly. "Rose, come here."

Eleven glanced at Rose. Rose folded her arms over her chest and gave him a pointed look when she didn't move. The Valeyard shrugged.

"As you wish…my love," he said.

The Valeyard barreled into the Doctor and slammed him into Rose and Rory. Both companions gasped when they were shoved into the cryopod and fell backwards over it. They hit the floor while the Valeyard bent the Doctor back over the pod and put his weight on the Doctor's body. Rory gritted his teeth and slammed his open hands into the Valeyard's forehead, snapping his head back.

"Isn't it time you died and stayed dead, nancy boy?" the Valeyard growled at him.

He pulled out a long black strip of metal and slammed it down on Eleven's neck. The metal wrapped around the neck and Eleven gasped when a forcefield covered his body and paralyzed him. The Valeyard let out a derisive snort and stood up while the Doctor yelled for Rose and Rory to run.

"Come to me, my disciples," the Valeyard said, walking around the tube while the Doctor lay paralyzed across it. "You were my companions once, be my companions again."

He laughed when Rose and Rory ran around him, trying to get to the door. But the Valeyard commanded the TARDIS to seal the door and they stopped when the door became part of the wall.

"Let them go, you have me. Let my friends go!" Eleven yelled at the Valeyard.

The Valeyard looked over his shoulder and gave him a disdainful look while he moved towards Rose and Rory.

"Come, children, this can be painless if you don't resist," he said to them.

Rose and Rory tried to dart around him but the Valeyard commanded the TARDIS to entrap their feet and both of them gasped when their feet sank into the floor when it suddenly liquefied. The floor hardened, pinning them in place. The Valeyard chuckled when he saw the fearful look on Rose's face.

"Don't be afraid, Rose," he said, coming up to her. "I told you that before and I meant it. There's no need to fear me. I'm your Doctor."

"Just let them go. Take me. Do whatever you want to do but let them go," Rose said.

The Valeyard rolled his eyes.

"I see the disciple has begun parroting her master," he said. "Don't you get it? I want all of you so offering to sacrifice yourself for the others won't work. And now that I have you where I want you…"

He ordered the TARDIS to bring the door back and told her to move the lab to the door. Rose flinched when he ran a gloved finger down her cheek.

"Wait here, my love. I have a surprise for you and Rory," he purred before he walked between them, opened the door and went into the laboratory.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Trevor chuckled as he sized up his competition.

"As you can see, I've already done in some of the others," he said, gesturing to the dead bodies around him. "Three more won't matter."

"Trevor, listen to me, this isn't a real competition," Ten said to him.

"I know, mate," Trevor said. "I dispatched these without breaking a sweat. And they're supposed to be the greatest fighters in the universe? My gran could have beaten em."

"The game is rigged," Jack said.

"How'd ya mean, rigged?" Trevor said, his eyes narrowing.

"The raptors are trained not to attack them," Amala said, pointing to the Doctor and Jack. "They are being kept alive."

"Oh? And what's so special about you?" Trevor sneered at the Doctor.

"I'm guessing that this Gamemaster is an old enemy of mine and that's why he's disguised himself," the Doctor said.

"Tough luck, mate. Seems like everyone hates your scrawny little arse," Trevor said. "Anyway, enough talk. I want to move on and slaughter the rest of the weaklings."

Amala held her dagger up in front of her and Jack readied his. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and Jack rolled his eyes. He quickly took off his rucksack, opened it and rooted around until he found a small hatchet. He threw it to the Doctor and ducked behind Amala long enough to close it up and put it on his back again. Trevor chuckled.

"Got one of those as well. It's right behind me, behind the trees. If you can kill me, you can have it," he said. "But you have to kill me first."

Amala lunged at him first. Trevor laughed and sidestepped her easily but Jack was right behind her and managed to deck him in the face. Trevor growled as he stumbled back and lashed out with his dagger while Amala flipped over his head. He grunted when Amala kicked him hard in the back and he stumbled to his knees.

"Not as easy to kill someone when they're teaming up, eh?" the Doctor said to him as he walked up.

Trevor gnashed his teeth and leapt to his feet. As he lunged at the Doctor, Jack ran towards his left side while Amala ran at his back. Trevor tried to slash the Doctor with his knife but the Doctor deflected the blade with the hatchet and slashed at his torso with it. Trevor jumped back from it and rolled away when Amala tried to stab him in the back.

"Aren't there rules against teaming up?" he growled at the three adversaries.

"There are no rules, remember?" Jack taunted. "What's wrong, the three of us too much to handle."

The Doctor heard a chittering behind him. He turned to see three raptors were coming out of the woods. He smirked when he saw the panicked look on Trevor's face.

"I can stop them," the Doctor said to Trevor. "But you have to stop attacking us and listen."

"Fuck you," Trevor said.

He tried to attack the Doctor but stopped short when the three raptors started towards him. The Doctor told Amala to get behind him while the raptors eyed Trevor hungrily.

"Trevor, join us," Jack said while Trevor started to back away. "You can't survive on your own."

Trevor quickly glanced at them and the Doctor could see fear on his face while the raptors chittered and talked to one another.

"They're sizing you up," the Doctor said to Trevor. "They're working out how best to attack you. I can stop them but only if you promise to quit attacking us."

"Why aren't they attacking you?" Trevor said.

"Because they're programmed not to," Jack said. "And we have Amala behind us and so far they're not interested in her. You, on the other hand, are a different story. Listen to the Doctor."

"Stop them!" Trevor said while the raptors began to circle him.

"I won't stop them unless you give me your word you'll join us," the Doctor said. "I'm not saving you and having you turn on us ten seconds later."

"Yeah, yeah, just make them stop!" Trevor yelled while the raptor in front of him opened his mouth and showed his prey his sharp teeth.

The Doctor chittered at them to stop but this time, the raptors didn't respond. He tried again but the raptors were ignoring him.

"I thought you said you could stop them," Trevor said hysterically as he started to lash out with his dagger.

"They won't listen to me," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry."

Trevor screamed when the three raptors pounced on him and the Doctor, Jack and Amala turned away and ran when they began to tear the screaming man apart. When they ducked into the trees, the Doctor spied Trevor's rucksack leaning against a tree. He snatched it up and the three of them ran away while Trevor continued to scream in anguish.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rose couldn't believe what was happening. The TARDIS had trapped her feet in the floor and neither she nor Rory could get free. While they struggled, the Valeyard was calmly concocting something in the lab. They could see him walking back and forth through the open door but they had no idea what he was doing and that added to Rose's nervousness. She looked behind her but the Doctor was still lying across the pod, completely paralyzed. She looked at the pod under him. She wondered if the TARDIS could break free of the Valeyard's control long enough to open them. She knew that the TARDIS could hear her thoughts and read her mind. She had done it several times in the past when Rose needed something and she gave it to her without her having to ask anyone. She closed her eyes and asked the TARDIS to try to open the remaining capsules. She heard a faint grunt which she hoped was the TARDIS letting her know she would try. Meanwhile, the Valeyard finished whatever he was doing and came into the room holding two vials in his hands. The vials were filled with a jet black liquid that Rose was sure wasn't liquid licorice. The Valeyard walked over to her first and held the vial up to her face.

"Care to guess what this is?" he said to her.

"Something that'll turn me into your zombie slave whore?" Rose said with more confidence than she felt.

"Wow, you catch on fast, my little flower," the Valeyard said.

"So I'm becoming your zombie slave whore as well?" Rory said.

The Valeyard chuckled.

"Well, not the whore part of it in your case but both of you are going to serve me as you did before."

"Before?" Rose said.

"I am not from this universe, my pet," the Valeyard said. "Has he ever told you about the void?"

"I've been across it, to another universe," Rose said.

"Good. Then I won't have to explain to you that there are many universes with subtle differences between them. In another universe, I was a Time Lord but unlike my counterpart here, I was committed to conquering and destroying the universe instead of protecting it. And to help me do that, I did what he did and took companions. But my companions were…modified so they had no problem helping me conquer worlds."

"And I was one of those…modified companions?" Rose said with disgust.

"Oh I didn't have to modify you, my beloved. You were evil in my universe, a wanted serial killer who showed no mercy when you tortured and killed your victims. That's why you became supreme among my helpers and became my lover."

Rose was repulsed by that but the Valeyard chuckled.

"Dearest, these universes all have variations to them. If you are good and kind in this universe, why wouldn't you be a ruthless killer in another?"

"And me?" Rory said.

"You were much the same as you are here. A male nurse," the Valeyard sneered. "But you proved useful so I modified you and made you serve me."

"So I'm guessing you want to kill the Doctors here so you can be the only one," Rose said.

"Ooo. See, Doctor, in both universes, Rose is a very bright spark. You were drawn to her in the same way I was."

"Drawn to her?" Rory said, looking back at the Doctor. "What about River?"

"River? Who's River?" Rose asked Rory while the Doctor coughed nervously.

"Our daughter. Mine and Amy's. She's in one of those two pods," Rory said, pointing to them. "The Doctor fell in love with her."

"Which didn't happen in my universe," the Valeyard said gleefully when Rose gave the Doctor a shocked look. "But I did use her as an assassin."

"You love this River now?" Rose said.

"I love you both," the Doctor said.

Rose didn't respond to that but the Doctor could see her thinking that over. His hearts ached knowing she was probably devastated at hearing that but he loved both women dearly and each had a special place in his hearts. The Valeyard was gleeful when he saw the dull look on Rose's face as she turned her attention back to him and he longed to get free and throttle him. While he lay there, he suddenly sensed the TARDIS straining in his mind and he thought to her. His eyes widened a bit when she told him what Rose had requested and hope swelled in his hearts that she would succeed.

"Look, why don't I make you an offer," Rose said to the Valeyard.

"I'm listening," the Valeyard said.

"I will go willingly with you and do your bidding if you spare everyone else," Rose said. "I'll go back to the other universe with you."

"Go back? I don't want to go back, my pet. I'm being hunted there. Here, I can start over and resume my conquest of the…"

"Yeah, right, fine. I'll help you if you spare everyone else," Rose said, annoyed.

"And if I let everyone go, they come after me," the Valeyard said with a withering look. "My child, you're request is noble but extremely stupid."

"Are you going to kill them then?" Rose said.

"Well, I was going to keep Rory, albeit in an enslaved state. But as for him, yes, he will be put to death along with the idiot in the forest. Jack…he can't die so I'll turn him as well but the Time Lords have to go."

"Let me kill them then," Rose said.

Rory's mouth dropped open. He looked back at the Doctor but Eleven was studying Rose closely while he listened. Rory suddenly had a thought about why the Doctor wasn't panicking.

"You want to kill your lovers?" the Valeyard said.

"I want them to have a quick and painless death. If they're going to die, let me do it. I don't want them ripped to death by your pets," Rose said.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a plan you're concocting?" the Valeyard said.

"Then put me to death with them because I'm not having any of that…stuff," Rose said, pointing to the vials.

The Valeyard was deep in thought for a few moments before he suddenly turned and walked back into the laboratory. When he came back out, he was empty handed.

"I have an idea of my own," the Valeyard said. "One that involves all of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

To the Doctor's dismay, the Valeyard had the TARDIS transmat him to a holding cell while he spoke to Rose and Rory. The cell was small and cramped with only a steel bench to lie on that was built into the wall. There was a door but the TARDIS had absorbed it and all around him were steel walls and roundels. He lay back on the bench and tried to think of a strategy but all he could see in his mind was the heartbroken look on Rose's face when Rory told her about River. He gave up on thinking of a strategy and just relaxed, waiting for what happened next.

About a half hour later, the Doctor noticed the door reforming and he sat up, his mind filled with fury and his fists aching to pummel the Valeyard when he walked through the door. But to his surprise, Rose came in by herself and the moment she closed the door behind her, it reabsorbed into the wall. The Doctor didn't move, just observed Rose while she walked towards him. He swung his legs off the bench and she sat down beside him.

"The Valeyard wants to send us to another location and let us battle to the death. Me, you, Rory, my Doctor and Jack," Rose said, looking at the floor. "The Valeyard wants to do something to you and my Doctor to cancel the regenerations and as for killing Jack…"

Rose trailed off, fell silent and just shrugged instead. She stared down at her hands while the Doctor watched in silent anguish.

"I know you think I'm upset about River and I was," Rose said while she continued to look at the floor. "But then I thought about it and I realized that you once loved Sarah Jane as deeply as you loved me. You've lived far longer than me and you've done so much. If I end up somewhere else eventually, why wouldn't I expect you to move on and find someone else to love. If you moved on from Sarah Jane…"

She trailed off again and stared at the floor dully while the Doctor's hearts ached. He slid towards her and put his arm around her.

"I have cared for all my companions," he said while Rose continued to stare at the floor. "Loved them dearly and I cherish each and every one of them but there are several that got closer to me than the others and made an impact on my life. Sarah was one of them, yes. And you are another. And River is a third. I love all of you and all of you will always have a place in my hearts. I left Sarah behind because I was forced to and I didn't go back for her because I figured she was moving on and finding someone else. I want all the people I loved to be happy even if I can't see them anymore. Rose, please don't become suicidal and sacrifice yourself for me. If you land up as his slave that would torment me far worse than seeing you dead at my feet. At least if you were dead I would know you were far from his reach. He's doing all this to torture me because he knows the love I have for my friends is my greatest weakness. I don't want you to become his concubine, even if it means my freedom because I would spend the rest of my days wondering what's happening to you. And actually, I would turn right around and rescue you from him so it wouldn't work to begin with."

Eleven put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Whatever his plan is, I can't kill you," the Doctor said. "Or Rory or Jack and certainly not my former self. He's having a laugh at all the chaos and anguish he's causing, I'm certain of that."

"But what if I end up his slave?" Rose said, finally looking at him.

"If there is no hope for you, then I will kill you but only if there is no hope of escape," the Doctor said, rubbing her cheek. "I've only encountered him a few times so I don't know if he's telling the truth about this other universe and evil version of you but you're not going to become like her if an evil version does exist. I did not train you to become some evil, slutty concubine of a twisted version of me."

He raised his eyebrow when Rose giggled.

"What?" he said, amused.

"Would you rather I was your evil, slutty concubine instead?" she said coquettishly.

She laughed when the Doctor pretended to think that over.

"Perhaps if we left out the evil or the slutty. I don't like tarts," the Doctor said. "Concubine might do though."

"Do you love her? River?" Rose said.

"I do and I love you as well," the Doctor said.

"How old is she? Rory seems awfully young," Rose said. "Like my age, in fact."

"Well…it's a long story and I'd rather tell it to you in the comfort of the TARDIS. Besides, you need to meet her and Amy."

"I asked the TARDIS to try to free them," Rose said.

"She told me because I could sense her straining against her programming. But even if she can't, we'll figure something out," the Doctor said.

"Will she like me? I mean, I'm competition, yeah?"

The Doctor thought that over.

"Um…that I'm not sure of. But I will be a referee if she tries a catfight," he said.

"The Valeyard wanted me to come in here and tell you what he had planned so I probably better go before he hurts you," Rose said.

"What about Rory? Is he alright?"

"He was when I left. Rory's worried about you as well. He won't fight the Valeyard right now, not until we can come up with a strategy. Where did you find him? He's a nice bloke."

"Leadworth."

Rose made a face.

"So I'm guessing time travel was a bit of a shock for him?" Rose teased.

"Rose Tyler, are you being judgemental," Eleven teased back. "Are you implying that Rory probably snored his way through life before he met me?"

"Mum and I visited Leadworth when I was younger because I had a cousin that lived there for awhile. And I pretty much snored my way through Leadworth so yeah, I'm guessing he did," she said.

"Well, Amy is from Leadworth as well."

"Wow, two snorers. I hope you didn't overwhelm their minds when they saw their first planet," Rose said. "And River, is she from Leadworth as well?"

"No, River is from…well, she was conceived inside here," the Doctor said.

"Inside the TARDIS?" Rose said with mock surprise. "You allowed sex in here?"

She giggled when the Doctor leaned in close.

"One thing you must know about the Ponds," he said softly to her. "They are like dogs in heat and I couldn't stop them from having sex in here if I tried. I believe once they lock on to each other, game's over. And believe me I've tried everything from loud noises to garden hoses to get them to behave."

Rose giggled.

"Boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Married. I said Ponds, plural. You didn't hear that?"

"No, I was busy imagining them rolling around on the console room floor like two dogs in heat."

"No!" the Doctor said, holding up his finger while Rose laughed. "No, they have not done it in there because I would chuck them out the door if they did. The rest of the TARDIS is fair game but I'm not stepping over them while they roll around, panting and drooling on my floor. But River was conceived in here and she somehow became part Time Lord because of it."

"So if you kill her, she'll also regenerate?"

"Not now, she used up her regenerations to save my life. Long story," the Doctor said, holding up his hand. "But if she dies, that's it for her. But supposedly she's not going to be a part of this special competition, yeah?"

"I don't think so. He didn't mention Amy or her when he told me to tell you this."

"Probably doesn't want to risk bringing in more people than he already has. Amy and River can fight, especially River. If anyone could bring the Valeyard to his knees besides me, it would be her."

"Oh?" Rose said, raising her eyebrow. "And I couldn't?"

"No, you're the cheerleader of the group. You just stand back and say "Rah, rah, rah," while we kick arse."

"Okay, I'll be the cheerleader of the group then," Rose said.

The Doctor chuckled. He leaned in close and kissed her cheek.

"You are still special to me and always will be, I swear that," he said softly. "You live in my memory and my hearts."

"And you live in mine," Rose whispered.

The Doctor kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes for a moment before he told her that she better go before the Valeyard comes to get her. Rose nodded and kissed his lips deeply. Reluctantly she pulled away from him and the Doctor watched lovingly while she stood up and turned towards the wall. The door reformed for her and with last look over her shoulder, she opened it and walked outside. The Doctor watched wistfully while the door closed. Then the door was absorbed back into the wall and he lay back on the bench and closed his eyes while he rested.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

While they walked through the forest, Jack noticed that the Doctor was grumbling under his breath. He hurried his pace and caught up to him and listened. He realized he was cursing the Gamemaster for the loss of life and was vowing to stop him.

"First sign of insanity is talking to yourself," Jack quipped.

He flinched when the Doctor glowered at him and he held up his hands.

"Sorry, I'll let you mutter to yourself in peace then," he said to the Doctor.

"The Gamemaster has gone too far," the Doctor said to Jack. "He will pay for what he's done here. He could have dealt with us by ourselves but no, he has to kill people and make sport of it!"

"So we go after him?" Jack said.

"Yes, except we have to find a way to get past the security measures. If we stepped into the valley, we'll just be teleported into another location. And I don't feel like waiting several hours before we confront him."

Jack was about to reply to that when a bright light suddenly surrounded each person and they vanished from the forest. He blinked in shock when he found himself standing ankle deep in snow. He looked around and noticed the Doctor and Amala were nearby but other than that there was nothing except snow, ice and rock. He looked up and noticed a pinkish planet was hanging in the sky along with a distant sun. There was also another bigger sun that was far larger than the first. Jack was puzzled by that. If there were two suns heating the planet, why was it so cold?"

"Here."

Jack looked at the Doctor and caught the heavy blue coat he threw his way. He examined it and noticed it was insulated with a heavy hood that had brown fur lining it. He took off his rucksack, set it down on the snow and put it on.

"Where'd you get this?" Jack said to him.

The Doctor pointed to a nearby rock and Jack noticed the coats were spread out on top of it. Amala was putting on a similar coat but her legs and feet were still bare, except for the sandals.

"There were only two coats," the Doctor said to Jack. "I'm guessing one for each of us. But Amala got trapped with us when the Gamemaster transmatted us here. I don't need a coat though so she can have it."

"But where are we?" Jack said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Okay, next question. If there are two suns in the sky, why is this place so cold?"

"Because that bigger object isn't a sun, Jack, it's a comet," the Doctor said, pointing to it. "It looks like a sun because you're looking at it straight on."

"Wait, if I'm looking at it from the front that means…"

"It's heading for this planet," the Doctor said grimly.

"Great, just great," Jack said.

He looked at the comet and noticed it was slightly bigger than Earth's sun.

"How long do we have then?" Jack said, pointing up to it.

"Not long," the Doctor replied. "Perhaps less than a day. It's nearer to this planet than the sun is to Earth."

"So is this the next phase of the games?" Jack said while Amala walked up to them. "Fight to the death before a comet obliterates the planet?"

There was another flash and everyone watched while a man wearing a tweed jacket and dark trousers rolled down a snowy hill.

"Is this another competitor?" Jack said, pointing to him as the man stopped at the bottom of the hill and started to get up.

"Don't know," the Doctor said. "Perhaps the Gamemaster was lying and he meant to send us here after a few hours."

"He looks like a weakling," Amala scoffed.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't bet on it," Jack said before he walked over to the man.

The man was dusting snow off himself while he stood ankle deep in the snow. He froze when Jack came up to him.

"Hi, I'm Jack. Listen, whatever is happening here, we need to fight the Gamemaster instead of each other," Jack said to the man. "By the way, tweed jackets are ugly, maybe you should try another outfit that flatters you more."

The man ignored him. He closed his eyes and thought to Ten. Ten's eyes widened and he walked over to him after putting the second rucksack down in the snow beside Jack's pack.

"What are you doing here?" Ten said to his older self.

"I've always been here. I was captured long before you were," he replied.

"And you are?" Jack said while Amala came up between him and Ten.

"I'm the Eleventh Doctor," Eleven said.

Jack took a step back and examined his snow dusted clothing.

"Um…tweed doesn't suit you," Jack said.

"Never mind that," Eleven said. "We're in a world of trouble here."

"Yeah, there's a huge comet headed this way," Jack said, pointing up.

Eleven looked up at the comet for a moment before turning his attention back to his predecessor.

"No, there's something far worse than that. The Gamemaster is the Valeyard."

Jack frowned but he noticed the horror on the Doctor's face.

"Um…I'm guessing from the "Oh, shit" look on your face that the Valeyard is very bad," Jack said to Ten.

"Yes, Jack. And now all this is beginning to make sense," Ten said. "What about Rose?"

"Rose is with him and a friend of mine called Rory. The Valeyard wants them. He also has two other friends called Amy and…River."

He searched his face but saw no recognition when he said her name.

"They're in cryostasis. I managed to free Rory before I was captured," Eleven said.

He noticed Amala for the first time and asked who she was. The Doctor quickly explained who she was and Eleven nodded and shook her hand.

"Sorry, you got caught up in all this," Eleven said to her. "But I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Where are Rose and…Rory?" Jack said, looking around.

"I don't know. I hope the Valeyard didn't get rid of us by bringing us here so he could do whatever he wanted to them," Eleven said.

"But what happens now?" Amala said. "We fight each other?"

"Um…I'm immortal and these two change their bodies repeatedly if they're killed. If we fight, you're gonna be at a severe disadvantage," Jack said to her.

"No fighting," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "We have to find a way back before the comet crashes into the planet. That's our first priority along with finding Rose and Rory….if they're even here."

"Well, come on then, we don't have time to stand around chatting," Eleven said.

Jack and Ten retrieved the packs and the four of them walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Valeyard smirked while he looked at his captives. Rose and Rory were standing inside a glass dome inside the lab. The Valeyard had transmatted them both into it after he transmatted the Eleventh Doctor to the next game zone. Now he gave them a triumphant look, walking around the dome while Rose and Rory kept turning and keeping him in sight.

"What are you going to do to us?" Rory asked.

"I am going to send you on to the next game zone, the ice planet of Fritopia, which incidentally is about to be destroyed by Comet Kelton."

"So do it then, send us there and have done with it," Rose said.

The Valeyard chuckled.

"So brave and so bold," the Valeyard said, putting his hand on the dome. "But deep inside, I know you're afraid, both of you. But I can't send you to Fritopia yet, my love. You're not ready and neither is he."

"So you're going to use that stuff and make us your slaves," Rory said.

"Yes and no. I'm going to make you my slaves but not with that liquid I made. I decided to do something else. I decided, my former companions, to transform you into raptors."

He chuckled at the stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh yes, the raptors who obey me, they were once people. I picked them from among the fighters I brought to Earth. I chose the ones who were a bit thick and thuggish and made them my enforcers. I was going to spare you that fate but where you're headed you'll need the velociraptor's advantages. Course, being an ice planet, I'll need to make a slight modification to the raptor design but that is easy for someone like me."

"Look, you don't need to do this," Rose said. "You're the Doctor, surely there's some goodness left in ya."

The Valeyard laughed.

"Ah, my love, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said. "But unfortunately, any…goodness I had was weeded out long ago. To me, goodness equals weakness and I won't be seen as a weakling! Now…go to sleep so I can work on you."

Rory and Rose gasped when sleeping gas came up from the floor. The Valeyard laughed while they coughed and gasped and stumbled to the floor while the gas filled the dome.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was observing all of this with sadness. She wanted to help them but Rose had asked her to free Amy and River and she couldn't do both. She decided that perhaps if she freed the captives still in cryostasis, they could undermine the Valeyard and save the others. So she mustered all her strength and turned her attention to the tubes. But to her dismay, she found that she could only muster enough strength to open one. So she chose River since River was closer to her than Amy was and she could communicate with her better. Fighting against the barriers the Valeyard had put on her, she concentrated on River's tube, willing it to wake her up and free her. It took everything she had but finally she heard a hiss inside the tube and she knew River was waking up. She was exhausted and it would take some time before she could try to free Amy but at least River was awake. She watched while the tube opened and River slowly set up, her mind still a bit fuzzy from the cryostasis.

When she was alert, the TARDIS mustered her strength again and River paid attention while she thought to her and told her what was going on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Valeyard smiled as he looked at his finished soldiers. Rose and Rory had been put into a machined that manipulated DNA and changed one thing into another. He had used it to change the others into his raptor soldiers but for his two latest pets he had to make a modification for the cold weather. So he added dense fur, similar to wooly mammoth fur all over their bodies. He also programmed the machine to make Rose's eyes blue instead of yellow so he could tell her apart from Rory. While they were still unconscious, he had added the mind control collars, putting them around their necks as he had done for all the others. Then he programmed the machine to wake them up after stepping outside it and when he heard the chittering coming from within the large, black metallic box, he opened the door in the side of it and stepped in.

He called to his new pets and both Rory and Rose came to him without hesitation. He petted their fur while they cooed and chittered. He looked at the blue eyes of the raptor to his left and scratched under Rose's snout.

"And now, my love, you will obey me completely," he said to her. "You and Rory have no choice but to obey and you will kill the two Doctors and tear them to shreds. As for Jack…well…I will leave him there with no way back and you and him will die when the comet slams into the planet. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Rose and Rory but I can't risk either of you breaking free of your mind control. Especially since the collar is the only thing keeping your minds in my thrall. Of course, the Doctors could figure that out but you won't let them get that close, will you?"

Rose chittered and cooed and the Valeyard chuckled as he rubbed the top of her snout.

"And now, my soldiers, come with me. It's time for you to hunt down the Doctors and kill them once and for all," he said before the raptors followed him out of the machine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Once River was fully awake and knew where she was and what was going on, she was on her way to the TARDIS armory. She wanted to stay and get her mother out of cryostasis but the TARDIS told her there was no time to wait and promised her that she would get Amy out as soon as she had the strength. River needed to stop the Valeyard before he succeeded so she decided to take the TARDIS's advice and head for the armory. While she ran she looked down at her pink tank top and khaki shorts and knew she'd need a change of clothes as well if she was heading to an ice planet. She picked up speed since now every moment counted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Valeyard called to his slaves and Rose and Rory mounted the transmat platform. He rubbed their backs while they chittered to him.

"So brave, both of you," the Valeyard said to them. "It's a pity to kill you off, not when you could prove so useful but you'd never submit to my will willingly and it's too risky to use external methods. But at least this way you can serve me, even if it's only briefly. But hear me, my pets. Kill the Doctors any way you can and make sure they stay dead. Destroy both of their hearts, rip them to shreds, eat them, scatter the remains to the four winds, I don't care. Just make sure they're dead for good."

He had a thought and gave them an additional command.

"When you see them, tell them who you are, my pets. Let them know who is killing them," he said as he petted them. "And now, stay here while I activate the transmat and send you on your mission."

With a chuckle, he walked off the platform while Rose and Rory waited patiently.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

River headed down the stairs, heading away from the wardrobe room after changing into some thermal underwear and a snowsuit. She ran on to the armory, praying that she wasn't too late to stop the Valeyard. She had only a vague notion of who he was but the notion that he was an evil version of her lover filled her with horror. She knew what the Doctor was capable of but for him to turn completely evil. She knew the whole of reality was at risk now as long as this evil version of her beloved remained alive and with that knowledge, she increased her speed even more until she was dashing through the passageways towards the armory.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So…where is everyone?" Jack asked as they walked across a vast snowy area towards a large rocky mountain. "Did everyone else die? Is it just us now?"

"I don't know but even if the others were transmatted to different areas, we have enough on our plate at the moment," Ten said, pointing up to the comet. "We have to find a way back before the comet hits and vaporizes us."

Jack nodded. He looked at Eleven.

"What happened to your eyebrows? You burn them off in a fire or something?" he said to him.

"No, Jack, I didn't burn my eyebrows off in a fire," Eleven said.

"Just wondering because you don't have much of them," Jack said.

"I can't keep going," they heard Amala say.

Everyone stopped and looked behind them as Amala who was now stumbling through the snow. Her body was blue at the moment but Ten could tell that something was wrong with the lower half of her body. He walked over to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm freezing, my legs are numb now," Amala said.

"She had frostbite," Eleven said as he and Jack walked up to her.

"She needs trousers," Jack said. "And proper shoes."

"Which weren't provided for her," Ten said. "Which means they weren't expecting her. She got caught in the transmat with us. And I've only got one pair of trousers and trainers and I actually do need them, not to mention I don't want to walk around here in my smalls."

"I'll carry her," Eleven said. "We can't warm her up but maybe the damage will be lessened if she's away from the snow."

Eleven gathered her into his arms and picked her up.

"Sorry, I can't spare trousers or trainers either," he said to Amala.

"That's alright, it feels better not walking in the snow," Amala said weakly.

"We have to find a way back now before Amala freezes to death," Ten said.

Jack was about to say something when he saw a large flash of light off to his left. He pointed to it but he put his hand down when they saw two raptors standing up.

"Great, as if we needed more trouble," Jack said. "What the hell is that though? Looks like raptors who forgot to shave."

"Wooly raptors?" Eleven said with a frown while the raptors shook the loose snow off their bodies and stared at them. "Is there such a thing?"

"Apparently there is now," Ten said.

The raptors were about a hundred feet from them. Ten called to them in raptor, telling them they were friends in the hope the raptors would buy it. One of the raptors chattered back to them and Jack saw the stricken look on both Doctors' faces when it finished speaking.

"What's wrong?" Jack said.

Ten turned towards him, a grim look on his face.

"These aren't just any raptors. They're Rose and Rory, the Valeyard changed them and enslaved them and now they're going to kill us," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"That son of a bitch," Jack growled. "I'm gonna kill him the moment I see him again."

The two Doctors glanced at each other and began to call out to their companions in raptor, chittering furiously in an attempt to hold off the attack. Rose and Rory stared at them for a moment before they began walking towards them.

"They're walking, that's a good sign, right?" Jack said. "Doesn't mean they're hellbent on killing us?"

"No, they're probably getting us within striking range," Eleven said. "Can you take Amala from me for the moment while I try to talk to them."

Jack nodded. He gathered Amala into his arms and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello there, fancy meeting you here," he said.

"I'm so cold," Amala said weakly.

"I know, we're working on that," Jack said, looking around for any sort of shelter for her.

In his rucksack were materials for starting a fire but all he could see was rocks and snow everywhere he looked. Meanwhile, the Doctors were waiting for their companions to draw near to them. The two raptors were still walking and when they were halfway to them, Ten glanced at Eleven.

"See that? They have the mind control collars on their necks. Why would they need those if they're under the Valeyard's control?" he said softly to Eleven.

"Which means we can get them off and maybe Rose and Rory will…well, they won't go back to being themselves but they won't attack us," Eleven said.

"Do you have a sonic?" Ten muttered to him.

"Yeah, have to find the right setting for the collars though," Eleven muttered back.

"Do it. I'll distract them," Ten muttered before walking forward.

While he walked, Ten noticed that Rose had blue eyes and Rory had yellow. He snorted at that. He figured since Rose was the one to speak, the Valeyard had specifically asked her to tell them who they were. Ten was glad that their other self had given them a way to tell them apart. He didn't know who Rory was but if he was a future friend he was just as valuable to him as Rose was and he didn't want either one of them to be hurt or killed. He stopped when he came within twenty feet of them and to his relief, both raptors stopped when he did and studied him.

You are not afraid? Rose chittered to him.

You know I'm not, Rose, the Doctor chittered back.

I am no longer Rose, she no longer exists, Rose chittered.

Then why did you identify yourself as such? the Doctor chittered back.

Because you need to know who we were before we kill you, Rose chittered.

You won't kill me. You're not capable of it. Neither of you are. I don't know you, Rory, but you know me in the future and you won't hurt me. I trust you both.

Rose fell silent and both raptors studied him. He stiffened when Rose began to walk around him while Rory stayed where he was. He figured they were going to come at him from both sides so he turned sideways, keeping both raptors in his sight. He glanced at his predecessor who was trying different settings and aiming them at Rose. But so far he hadn't found the right setting. Rose followed his gaze and shrieked when she saw what he was doing. She ran towards him and Eleven dashed away. The Doctor jumped out of the way when Rory started to attack him and he quickly got to his feet. Jack ran with Amala to nearby rock. He tore off his winter coat and put it down on the rock. He wrapped Amala's legs and torso inside it and picked up a large rock that was off to the side. He ran towards Rose who was trying to get at Eleven while Eleven ducked and weaved and ran in a zigzag pattern. Jack ran up to Rose and hurled the rock at her legs. Rose had just enough time to look back and see him before the rock struck her right leg. She shrieked out in pain and stumbled, her arms flailing as she fought to regain her balance. Jack muttered an apology to his friend and slammed into Rose from the side. Rose shrieked again when she fell over in the snow and Jack tried to pin her down. He gasped and pulled his legs in while Rose flailed in the snow, trying to get back up.

"Come on, Blondie, don't fight!" Jack said, through gritted teeth while he tried to keep her on the ground.

"Jack, watch out, don't let her slice you open," Eleven said as he tried another setting on the sonic. "We can't afford to have you die right now."

"I'm not planning on dying," Jack said through gritted teeth as he tried to pin down Rose's neck with his elbow.

Meanwhile, the Doctor found another large rock and was trying to bring Rory down. But Rory kept his distance after seeing what happened to Rose. He backed up and hissed at Ten while Ten held the large rock with both hands.

"You know me, Rory. You know what I'm capable of," Ten said while Rory hissed at him. "You know I could take you down with no problem. You may be enslaved but I'm betting you still have a sense of self preservation, eh? Perhaps you're even reluctant to hurt me because you're fighting his control?"

Rory took a few steps to the right and the Doctor could tell he was trying to work out a strategy.

"I have a sonic, Rory, and once my other self figures out the proper setting, I'll be using it on you," the Doctor said to him.

Meanwhile, Rose was trying to find a foothold in the snow while Jack pinned her down with all his strength.

"Come on, Blondie, you can't resist my charms," he said to her when she raised her head and snapped at him. "Why fight the inevitable?"

"Only you would think of shagging a raptor, Jack," the Doctor said, trying another setting.

He jerked his head up when Rory suddenly decided to attack Jack. He shrieked at Jack and Jack muttered an "Oh, shit!" as Rory made for him with claws bared. Eleven tried the newest setting and his hearts soared when the collar clicked open.

"Oh no you don't, Rory Williams," he said, swinging the sonic around and turning it on Rory.

The collar clicked open and Rory stopped a foot away from Jack. Jack, who was flinching, relaxed when Rory stopped his assault. He looked at Rose who was lying silently in the snow.

"Did it work?" Jack said to Eleven.

Keeping his eye on Rory, Eleven knelt down to Rose.

"Rose? Are you going to hurt me now?" he asked gently.

No hurt, Rose chattered back to him.

"Jack, get off her, I think it's safe now," Eleven said to him.

Jack hesitated a moment before slowly sliding off Rose. Eleven slowly put his hand out and smiled when Rose let him put it on her snout.

"They're free, they won't hurt us now," Eleven said to Jack.

Ten dropped the rock and walked over to Rory. Rory looked behind him and Ten smiled when he lowered his head and sheepishly walked towards him.

"Are you apologizing now?" Ten said, laying his hand on Rory's head. "I think you are, aren't you?"

Rory let out a mournful chirp and the Doctor rubbed his neck and assured him all was forgiven. Eleven helped Rose to her feet and she nuzzled his hand and cooed at him.

"It's alright, Rose. You're forgiven," Eleven said gently as he took the collar off her and threw it down.

Ten did the same to Rory and smiled when Rose walked up to him and nuzzled his arm.

"Hello, long time no see," Ten said softly as he rubbed her neck. "I see we'll have to sort you out when we get back to the TARDIS. I don't think I want a raptor for a companion."

"And I don't think Amy wants a raptor for a husband," Eleven said, coming up and putting his hand on Rory's back. "But at least we stopped them from attacking."

Ten glanced over at Amala and noticed she was lying very still.

"Come on, we need to find a way out of here for all of us before it's too late," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

All of them walked over to Amala who was lying motionless on the rock. Ten touched her arm and called her name and Amala stirred briefly and looked at him.

"I'm so cold," she said weakly.

"I know but you have to tell us when you start feeling warm again," Ten said. "When you start to warm up, you're near death."

"How do we get her to safety though?" Jack said, looking around. "She'll freeze before we can find shelter for her."

"Not to mention we have to get off this planet anyway," Eleven said, pointing up to the comet.

Ten turned and looked at Rory. Rory gave him a quizzical look as Ten walked over to his back and rubbed his hand along it. Eleven's eyes widened when he guessed what he was thinking.

"Rory, can you carry her?" Eleven asked his companion.

I think so, Rory chittered to him.

Jack picked Amala up and Rory stood still while they put the half frozen woman on his back. Jack took his coat and spread it over her lap. Then they tucked parts of it under her legs as best they could. Eleven noticed that Jack was shivering.

"You can't go without a coat, old friend," he said to Jack. "We already have one person freezing to death."

"She needs it more than I do," Jack said. "I'll be okay."

"No, you need protection," Eleven said, taking off his jacket.

Jack looked at the tweed jacket with distaste.

"This isn't my style," he said to Eleven.

"Just put it on, Jack," Eleven said, rolling his eyes.

Jack took it but he could tell it wouldn't fit him. He put it around his body and kept his arms out of the sleeves, holding it close to his body with one hand. Meanwhile, Eleven was asking Rory to take a few steps, making sure he could bear the weight of the body on his back. While he was doing that, Ten looked at Rose who was standing next to him. Rose turned her head and cocked it, giving him a quizzical look.

"I'd like a raptor," Ten teased as he petted her back. "A nice wooly raptor called Spot."

Rose snorted at that and Ten chuckled as he gave her an affectionate pat on the head. Then Jack came up to her.

"She's so cute, even with the wooly coat," Jack said while Rose shook her head in exasperation.

"I know, isn't it brilliant?" Ten said. "Rosy the Raptor. There's a children's book in that."

"And Rory the Raptor," Jack said. "The adventures of Rosy and Rory Raptors."

Eleven snickered when Rory looked behind him at Jack and he could tell there was a bemused look on his face.

"In fact, we need to marry these two since they're the same," Jack said, pointing to Rose and Rory.

Rory let out a curt little chirp.

"Rory said he's married," Eleven said to Jack.

"Yeah, but you could be married to Rose now," Jack said, pointing to her.

Rose looked at the Doctor and he could tell she had an exasperated look on her face. He chuckled and rubbed the top of her head when she shook her head and the Doctor figured if she could roll her lizard eyes, she would. Ten and Eleven grabbed the rucksacks and put them and they headed away from the rock in search of shelter. While they walked, Rose looked up at the comet and chittered to Ten while she pointed to it.

"That's a comet, it's on a collision course with this planet," Ten said to her.

Shouldn't we go then? Rose chittered to him.

"Working on it, Rose. But we need to find some shelter for Amala if we can," Ten said.

"There are fire making tools in my backpack," Jack said. "But the problem is I don't see any trees anywhere."

As they walked further away from the rock, they suddenly got into some deeper snow. Rory chittered in annoyance as he fought to lift his legs up higher. Eleven walked beside him, keeping an eye on Amala who was still awake but the Doctor could see she was weakening.

Then Rose suddenly chittered rapidly to the Doctor and they watched as she ran off.

"Where's she going?" Jack said to Ten.

"Higher ground," Ten said. "Looking for shelter."

Rose ran to a nearby rocky mountain. They stopped and watched while she leapt up it using rocks and ledges until she was about thirty feet up on a wide snowy ledge. She scanned the horizon while everyone else headed towards her. She pointed with her left claw and chittered to the Doctors.

"Rose says there's a cave past this hill," Eleven said, pointing to a small hill in front of them.

Past the hill they could see another small rocky mountain and Eleven guessed the cave was there. Then Rose suddenly rose up and let out a series of warning barks. Jack noticed Rory flinched at that while Eleven steadied him. Then Rose chittered to the Doctors.

"Something's moving on the other side of that hill, some sort of creature," Ten said to them.

They watched while Rose nimbly leapt down to the ground. Then before anyone could stop her, she was running up and over the hill, hissing and chittering with rage. Ten called to her but she ignored him and now Rory was chittering to Eleven. Eleven took Amala off his back and Jack grabbed the coat. The moment she was off his back, Rory ran to help Rose. Ten tried to run through the snow as best he could but the raptors were fleeter of foot and lighter and Rory was up and over the hill before the Doctor could reach it. He paused and heard a deep roar mixed in with Rose and Rory's angry chittering and squawks. Ten pushed himself to go through the snow and by the time he got to the top of the hill, Rose and Rory were attacking a bearlike creature. They were climbing on the bear's back, scratching him with their claws while the bear roared in frustration. Ten could hear the two of them chittering to one another, coordinating their attack while the bear tried to swipe at them with his enormous paws. The Doctor took a look at the white bear and estimated it was probably about twelve feet long if it was on its hind legs. It was a formidable foe but it was no match for two raptors with claws and a sickle shaped claw on their feet. The bear batted at the two raptors but they kept jumping on and off, scratching at it and snapping at its face. Finally, the bear had enough, its fur stained red in places with blood from the scratches. Rory and Rose jumped off and shrieked at the bear, herding it away from the cave. Ten wondered if the cave had been the bear's home.

By now the others had reached the top of the hill and Ten proudly told them what they did while Rose and Rory watched the injured bear lumber off through the snow. When the bear was headed on its way, Rose and Rory turned and ran back to the hill while the Doctors applauded. When Rose and Rory reached them, the Doctors rubbed their heads.

"See, they are useful as raptors," Eleven said. "We should keep them like this."

Rory gave him a withering look.

"Now, now, Amy can adapt," Eleven teased. "She might like a huge hairy lizard for a husband. It certainly would slow you down on the fornication."

Whatever, Rory chittered to him.

Eleven chuckled and patted his snout affectionately. Rory held still while they put Amala on his back. Once she was on and the coat was wrapped around the lower half of her body, everyone made their way towards the cave.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

River breathed a sigh of relief when she shut the armory door. So far, no one had stopped her and she was able to make it here unopposed. Which was good since she needed the element of surprise. The armory resembled a large martial arts dojo because the Doctor practice his skill with weapons here occasionally. The walls were lined with swords from Earth and other planets along with other weapons but River ignored all that as she made her way to a wall panel that had nothing on it. She found a small groove halfway up the panel and opened a smaller panel. Behind it was a small keypad. She put in her personal code and the panel opened like a door. Behind the panel was her gun and blaster collection. Her Doctor allowed her to keep them here but out of sight so he didn't have to look at them. She studied the guns and selected a Chelonian blaster. The blaster was white with gold trim, something a noble would use. But it was extremely powerful and accurate. She also chose her squareness gun, just in case she needed it and grabbed a leather gun belt with two holsters. She strapped it around her waist and put the blaster on her right side and the squareness gun on her left. Then she closed the panel and hurried out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Good, it's dry in here," Eleven said as they slowly entered the cave.

Rose and Rory had taken the lead, relying on their heightened senses and vision to make sure there was nothing inside. Eleven was behind Rory, helping to steady Amala. Her head was slumped forward and Eleven was afraid she was about to slid off Rory's back. Once they made sure the cave was uninhabited, Eleven took the coat off Amala's lap and spread it on the rocky floor. Then they gently lowered her onto it and wrapped it around her.

While they were doing that, Rory chittered to Rose. Ten listened to him telling her that they should patrol outside and make sure nothing else would come to the cave. Ten warned them to be careful before the two of them headed outside.

"We need something to burn," Eleven said to his counterpart. "We need to make a fire and warm her up."

"Here, burn this," Jack said, taking Eleven's jacket off and holding it out. "What? You need something to burn, right?" Jack said when Eleven eyed him.

"Where's your coat, anyway?" Eleven said, taking his jacket from him.

"Well, it's a curious thing. See, I was in my office, sans coat, trying to have some coffee and the next thing I know I'm in dinoland," Jack said. "Unfortunately, the Gamemaster or Valeyard or whatever his name is didn't let me go back and get my coat so that's why I don't have it on me."

"Where are the fire starting materials you mentioned?" Ten said, taking off the backpack and his jacket.

Jack took the backpack off Eleven's back and looked through it while both Doctors emptied the pockets of their jackets, putting the items in their trouser pockets. Jack pulled out a small can of kerosene and a box of matches and passed them to the Doctors. Eleven bunched the jackets up and poured kerosene on them. Then he lit a couple of matches and several minutes later they had a small fire going.

"This won't last without wood," Eleven said, fanning the flames with his hand. "We need something else to keep it going."

Ten noticed one raptor was by the door. He looked at the eyes.

"Yes, Rose?" he said when he saw her blue eyes.

I can help, Rose chittered as she pointed to the fire.

"Oh? How?" Ten said.

Rose didn't answer. Both Doctors watched while she went away from the door.

"Did our pet find wood?" Eleven said to his counterpart.

"Perhaps," Ten said. "Our pet is a bright spark. She could find wood when no one else could."

"You two just love this whole Rose as a raptor thing, don't ya?" Jack said, holding out his hands to the warmth of the fire.

"She's useful," Ten said.

"Yes, they took down a big bear, did you see?" Eleven said.

"And don't tell me you aren't turned on by her being a big, hairy raptor," Ten said.

"Just what kind of man do you think I am?" Jack said.

Both Doctors gave him a pointed look.

"Although, I did consider taking a ride on her back but I thought you'd both clobber me if I tried that," Jack said.

Ten was going to reply but Rose came into the cave carrying a tiny furry volelike creature in her mouth.

"Dinner!" Jack said.

He shut up when Rose dropped the vole into the fire.

No wood, she chittered to the Doctors. Rodents burn, she added, pointing to the fire.

"Great, now the entire cave will smell like burnt rat," Eleven said to Ten.

"Rose."

Rose looked at Jack when he said her name. He came up beside her.

"You look so divine as a big, furry reptile," he said breathlessly.

Both Doctors snickered when Rose just stared at him silently. Jack licked his finger and put it on her furry snout.

"Honey, can I ride you?" he purred. "Or would you like to ride me instead?"

The Doctors laughed harder when Rose backed away from Jack.

"Ah, come on, Blondie. You look like Cousin Itt off the Addams Family now. It turns me on," Jack said.

"Help me," Rose chittered to the Doctors.

"What did she say?" Jack said to Ten.

"I believe it was something like, get away from me, you raptor rapist," Ten said, getting up. "Relax, Rose, I think Jack's taking the mickey out of you. We told him we were surprised he hadn't tried to chat you up yet."

"So…" Jack purred as he moved to Rose's side. "Can I have a ride?"

Ten swore he saw a smile on Rose's face as she squatted down.

"Seriously?" Jack said. "Cool!"

"Comet heading for the planet, Amala's freezing to death and he's acting like a kid riding the camel at the circus," Eleven said to Ten as Jack slowly straddled Rose.

Rose waited till he was on and slowly stood up.

"Wow, she can actually carry his fat arse, that's impressive," Ten said.

"Tee hee," Jack said, dryly. "Okay, Old Paint, Giddy up!" Jack said to Rose.

Jack let out a "Wheee!" when Rose turned and walked back towards the entrance.

"I'm next!" Ten called out while they went outside.

They watched while Rose took a few experimental steps before she began to run across the snow. They laughed when Jack gasped and grabbed onto her long neck.

"Hi-ho, Silver!" Eleven yelled out as Rose ran across the snow with Jack.

"Cor, it does smell like burnt rodent in here now," Ten said, wrinkling his nose as he got up to check on Amala. "Are you warmer now?"

"Yes," Amala said, opening her eyes slightly to look at him. "Thank you for doing this."

"I told you, we're allies, I'm not about to let you freeze to death," Ten said, patting her shoulder before he walked over and sat back down.

"Hey, Lassie, we need more rats when you stop carrying Lard Arse on your back!" Eleven yelled out the entrance.

They laughed when Rory peeked in at them.

"Or you, Pond, you can get us the rats," Eleven said to him. "Rose is busy carrying dead weight on her back."

Rory sniffed the air and walked inside the cave. He walked over to the fire and stared at the charred rodent.

"I wouldn't fish it out, mate. You might become a fireball with all that fur," Eleven said to him.

I wasn't going to, Rory chittered in annoyed tone of voice. I can control myself.

"Well, good, because Jack can't," Eleven said while Ten sniggered. "He's out there riding your future wife around the snowy plains."

"I'm next," Ten said.

Rory turned his attention to Ten and put his snout close to his face. Ten smiled and patted it.

"Good boy," Ten said. "Keep up the reconnaissance and rat catching for us."

Rory looked at Eleven.

I see you acted like a child in your last life too, he chittered to Eleven.

"Well, as I said in my forth life, what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes."

He patted Rory's snout and looked around him when Rose entered the cave.

"He didn't fall off, I'm mega impressed," Eleven said as Jack slid off.

"Whooo, you gotta try this ride, it's awesome!" Jack said, pointing to Rose. "Better than Disneyland!"

Rose chittered something to Eleven.

"What'd she say?" Jack said to him.

"She's begging me to disembowel you one time since you can come back to life," Eleven said. "I'm considering it. I'M CONSIDERING IT, ROSE!" he said loudly to her.

Alright, I can hear you, I'm not deaf, Rose chittered in annoyance before she headed back outside.

"Go to her, Rory, comfort your wife," Jack said.

The Doctors laughed when Rory snapped at him and he jumped back.

"Just trying to plan ahead in case you don't become human again," Jack said before he sat down in between the Doctors.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

River paused by the door to the console room and peeked in. She could see the Valeyard standing at the console near the monitor, his back to her. She narrowed her eyes and readied her blaster. Using techniques drilled into her by Madam Kovarian over the years, she slowly walked down the steps, taking care not to make any noise. She knew this man was supposed to be the Doctor so she wasn't about to underestimate him. And she was right when the Valeyard chuckled.

"Hello, River," he said without turning around.

"Where are they?" River growled as she raised her blaster and pointed it at the back of his head.

"If by "they" you mean your lovers, father and friend, they are on a barren snow planet that's about to be hit by a comet."

"Bring them back…now," River said.

The Valeyard turned around to face her and River backed up so he couldn't snatch the blaster from her hand.

"I said…bring them back here," River growled.

"Whatever for?" the Valeyard said calmly.

"Because I will shoot you and keep on shooting you until you are dead," River said.

"Come now, my love, you don't want to shoot me. I'm your heart's desire."

"No, the Doctor is my heart's desire. You are a pale imitation of him," River said.

"No, River, he's a pale imitation of me. I am what the Doctor would be if he stopped listening to his conscience and did what he was meant to do. I am more of a mate for you than he is, especially since I have no qualms about guns or shooting people. Now come on, my dear, you know you were bred to be a killer and yet you travel with a man who won't let you do what you were born to do. Wouldn't you rather be with me and experience real power?"

"I told you to bring them back here and I mean it," River said. "If you don't do it in the next thirty seconds, I will shoot you."

"Shoot me all you like, the TARDIS will stop you," the Valeyard said with a shrug.

River backed up when he tried to touch her.

"Come, my love, join me and fulfill your true destiny," he said.

"Go to Hell," River snarled.

"I did. This is Hell," the Valeyard said, gesturing around the room. "I'm in the console room of my weakling self. That, to me, is terrifying. But we can change that. We can recreate the universe just the way we want it.

River gasped when he suddenly lunged at her and she grunted when her back slammed into the railing. She fought him while he tried to grab the blaster out of her hand.

"Be a good girl, Melody, and give me the gun," the Valeyard snarled at her.

"Only my parents and the Doctor can call me that," River snarled back. "It's Professor River Song to you!"

The Valeyard tripped her and fell with her to the glass floor.

"I will make you my assassin," the Valeyard said as he wrapped his hand around her throat. "But first I will choke you to the point of death so you can't resist me and…"

He grunted, a look of surprise on his face before he went limp and fell unconscious. River looked up at Amy who was standing over them holding a rubber mallet in her hand.

"It's a good job the Doctor carries all sorts of bits and bobs on his ship," Amy said. "As for you, you bastard, no one hurts my child and gets away with it!"

Amy helped River roll the Valeyard off her body. River breathed a sigh of relief as Amy helped her up.

"The TARDIS was able to free you?" she asked.

"I suppose so. I woke up in some sort of pod thing and when I opened the door I could see you and him fighting so I came down the stairs, grabbed the mallet the Doctor keeps here and hit him as hard as I could. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're alright, mum," River said, getting up. "There's a problem though. Our Doctor, the tenth Doctor, dad and a couple of people called Rose and Jack are on another planet. We have to get to them before a comet slams into it and kills them."

"How do we do that?" Amy said.

River held up her hand, trying to communicate with the TARDIS. The TARDIS weakly told her what coordinates to use to fly her to the planet and River nodded when she was finished.

"TARDIS just told me where they are. Hold on, mum, I'll get us there," she said, hurrying to the console.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rose dropped another rodent in the fire and stepped back, shaking the snow from her fur. It had begun to snow hard and Eleven finally called Rory inside just in case there was a blizzard.

"I appreciate the guard duty but I have a feeling we'll be able to fight off anything that comes in here," Eleven said, patting him on the snout. "Besides, it looks like a blizzard now and I doubt there'll be anything scurrying about. Come and rest and warm yourself by the fire, you've earned it."

"Yes, come and be with your wife," Jack said.

Rory shot him a look as he walked towards the fire. He and Rose stood together, warming themselves while Jack got up and walked over to them.

"You do make a cute couple," Jack said. "I mean, I know you're married and everything but hey, you're a tauntaun, she's a tauntaun, it could work out."

Rory and Rose eyed him while the Doctors sniggered.

"Hey! That's right, they did look like tauntauns," Ten said.

"Say, we could do what Han did and slit one open. We could warm Amala that way!" Eleven said.

"And I thought they smell bad…" Ten said.

"On the outside," both Doctors finished saying before chortling.

Rory chittered to Eleven.

"What'd he say?" Jack said to him.

"He said how would I feel if he slit me open instead," Eleven said.

"Hey, Rose, can I ride you again and pretend I'm Luke out on patrol?" Jack said to her. "After all, Hoth was an ice world too."

Rose looked at him for a moment and then walked over to Ten. Ten smiled when she nuzzled his cheek with her snout.

"Aw, Rosie Tauntaun is giving me love right now," he said to Eleven. "I just hope there are no fleas in this thick coat of hers."

"Where's my lovin', Rosie Tauntaun?" Eleven said. "And no lice either."

"Ooo, lice, ick," Ten said, playfully pushing Rose's snout away from him.

"You know what I regret," Eleven said to Ten.

"No, what do you regret?" Ten said, stroking Rose's snout.

"That we may die here and no one but us will know that we had a tauntaun for a pet," Eleven said.

"I rode a tauntaun," Jack said, holding up his finger while he knelt down to check on Amala.

"Where's my turn at?" Ten said to Rose, looking into her eyes while he stroked her snout. "Gotta have a go before the comet destroys us all."

Rose playfully snapped at his ear in response.

"Is my ear still attached?" he asked, turning his head so Eleven can see.

"Yes, it's still there," Eleven said.

"Good, I thought the tauntaun got a bit overzealous and made me into Van Gogh," Ten said while Rose snuffled his cheek playfully.

"Met Van Gogh actually. Had both his ears though," Eleven said. "Nice bloke, you'll like him…if we get off this planet, that is."

"Maybe if you two think reeeeeally hard, the TARDIS will appear," Jack said.

The two Doctors stared at each other for a moment. Ten shrugged and closed his eyes. Eleven shrugged and did the same. Everyone watched while they thought really hard. Then suddenly, their eyes snapped open when they heard a wheezing sound.

"Holy shit," Jack said. "I was only kidding."

"So were we," Ten said.

But everyone could see the TARDIS materializing just outside the cave entrance.

"Wow, I guess there is something to be said for mind power," Eleven said as the two Doctors got up and headed towards it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Eleven was overjoyed when the door opened and River smiled at him.

"Ah! Knew I could count on you!" Eleven said before she ran to embrace him. "And Pond! There you are," he said, looking over River's shoulder when Amy appeared at the door.

Amy started to step out and froze when she noticed the raptors. The Doctor looked at Rory who was gazing at his wife but not daring to go to her and he looked at Rose who was watching River with what he thought was a sad expression on his face. The Doctor didn't relish telling River about her but he decided first things first since Amy was already asking where Rory was. The Doctor put his hand on Rory's back.

"River, Amy, this is Rory," he said.

Amy searched his face for signs that he was teasing her and when she realized she wasn't, she and River stared at Rory in silent horror.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you, it's just Rory in raptor form," Eleven said.

"Rory?" Amy said, coming towards him slowly.

Rory walked over to her and Amy gasped when he nuzzled her cheek and cooed in her ear. River walked up and put her hand on Rory's back and Rory looked over his shoulder at her and cooed at her.

"How?" Amy said to Eleven.

"The Valeyard mutated him and Rose here," Eleven said, gesturing to Rose. "And tried to enslave them with mind control collars so they would be forced to kill all of us. We managed to get the collars off and they're not a threat now."

"Wait? That bastard I just knocked out did this to my husband?" Amy growled as she pointed behind her to the TARDIS interior. "Ooo, I'm gonna kill him."

"Take a number and get in the queue," Jack said.

Ten whispered to Rose to follow her as he walked towards the TARDIS. As they walked, Rose looked briefly at Eleven before stepping inside. Meanwhile, Amy was hugging Rory around the neck while Rory tried to hug her back.

"Can he be cured?" Amy said to Eleven when she broke off the hug.

"I think so," Eleven said.

Rory chittered at him.

"There's more of you?" Eleven said. "Oh…oh no…the other raptors, of course."

"What's going on?" Amy said.

"I speak raptor."

"Okay, is there anything you don't speak?" Amy said while River chuckled.

"No, I can pretty much speak anything," Eleven said smugly.

He asked River to help carry Amala into the TARDIS and he grabbed the upper half of her body while River grabbed the lower. Amy stayed by Rory's side while they and Jack followed them into the TARDIS. By the time they got inside, the Doctor, Rose and the Valeyard were gone. Eleven asked Jack and Rory to wait in the console room while he and River carried Amala back to the med bay. While they did it, Eleven planned to tell River about Rose in private and explain to her who she was and how much she meant to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

While they were doing that, Rose was carrying the unconscious Valeyard on her back while Ten led her back to the cells.

"You're being very helpful, Rose," Ten said to her while they walked. "I might have to keep you as a raptor after all."

He noticed Rose was silent and glanced at her. He thought he saw sadness on her face while she walked beside him.

"Rose, are you alright?" he said gently.

I'll be alright, Rose chittered softly.

"Is anything wrong?" the Doctor asked.

I can't tell you, Rose chittered back.

"You found out something about our future, yours and mine," the Doctor stated.

Rose nodded. The Doctor put his hand on her neck.

"Whatever it is, we'll survive it. We're both survivors," Ten said gently.

Rose nodded.

"And once this is over, I'm erasing your memories of the other me and what happened here."

Good, Rose chirped.

"I have to do it as well since I can't know my own future," the Doctor said, stroking her neck. "But listen, whatever happens, whatever is going to happen, remember to cherish each moment and make it special. Okay?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor stroked her neck.

"Sure you don't want to be my tauntaun?" the Doctor teased.

He smiled when he noticed a smile spreading across Rose's snout and she shook her head.

"But it would impress the Daleks," the Doctor said. "Me on your back with a huge scimitar and you barking like you did when there was danger. The Daleks will wet themselves…if they urinate. Do Daleks urinate?"

He smiled when he heard Rose let out a series of barks that he thought sounded like laughter to him. He asked and got conformation of that from her and he rubbed her snout.

"You and me, we're a team and we'll always be a team," he said fondly as they walked. "Team Tauntaun, that's us."

Rose snuffled out laughter and nuzzled his hand for a moment before they turned the corner and headed for the cellblock.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

River was astonished while she listened to the Doctor explaining who Rose was. Both of them were helping stabilize Amala and she was lying on a padded examination table while they stood on either side of her. The Doctor was starting a saline drip into her arm and River was rubbing a cream on her lower body that would help counteract the frostbite.

"And this is who you used to love?" River said, glancing at the Doctor while she applied the cream.

"I still love her, River. But Rose in the present is in another universe. This is a past version and she's still with me. This is long before I met you and once we're through here, she'll go back with him and I expect both of them will erase all this from their memories so they won't have knowledge of future events. I admit I kissed her but I do miss her just like I would miss you if you were in another universe. But that's all we did and she bares no ill will against you for loving me. I hope you don't do the same to her, especially since she is leaving here."

"Well, I can't fault you for having a life before me," River said, finishing with the cream and grabbing a white cotton blanket. "After all, you are far older than I am."

"Yes, I am and I have loved many people in my lifetimes. Not saying that to upset you, just stating a fact. Some humans have many loves in their lifetime, do they not?"

River nodded as she covered Amala with the blanket. The Doctor left his work for the moment and walked over to her. He took her hands.

"River, it hurt to lose her and I know it hurt for her to lose me. But I need to move on with my life and she will do the same. If you were in her place and you were in another universe I would want you to go on and wouldn't you want me to do it as well?"

"Of course I would but I would always love you."

"And that is how Rose feels. Except she hasn't lost me yet but I had to get her to trust me since that bastard impersonated me and tried to manipulate her. We were thrown together, even before Rory came along and she carried over her feelings of love for me that she has for my previous self, just like she did when I was my ninth self and regenerated. I'm not asking you to be best mates, just be civil to her until she leaves. Can you?"

River nodded and smiled when Eleven kissed her cheek.

"I told her that you both have a special place in my hearts and that's the truth. I have two hearts so there's one for each of you."

River nodded and squeezed his hands. She chuckled when Eleven tweaked her nose playfully and walked back to Amala's side.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Once the Valeyard was secure and Amala was sedated and stabilized, everyone met in the console room for a meeting. River was standing by Eleven, studying Rose while she stayed by Ten. Ten had his hand on her back while he addressed everyone. Meanwhile, Rory was nearby with Amy at his side and Jack was sitting in the seat, arms folded across his chest.

"We decided to hold this meeting to inform everyone of our plans," Ten said. "First off, I'm afraid that Rose and Rory will not be turning human again."

Rose jerked her head around and stared at him. Ten grinned.

"Because I've decided that Rose will be my personal tauntaun forever more," he said, pressing on the end of her snout.

"And I want to spend my days watching Amy and Rory try to make their marriage work," Eleven said.

"You better change him back if you know what's good for ya," Amy said while everyone laughed.

Ten looked at Rose.

"Be my tauntaun," he said, pressing on the end of her snout.

Rose grinned a toothy grin and snapped the air in front of his finger.

"No, be my tauntaun," Ten said.

Rose snapped the air again. Then she turned and lightly hit the Doctor's side with her long tail before turning back around.

"Mutiny! Do you see that! She attacked me! You saw it, all of you saw it!" Ten said while Rose snuffled out laughter. "That's not proper tauntaun behavior, Rose."

Oh well, Rose chittered at him.

"Hey, watch this," Eleven said, walking over to her. "Rose, open your mouth as wide as it will go."

Rose stared at him for a couple of seconds before opening her mouth wide. Eleven put the top part of his head in her mouth and then took it out.

"Ha! Take that, lion tamers everywhere, I've had my head in a raptor's mouth," he said, strutting back to River.

Ten watched while Rose lowered her head and put it in her hands. He guessed it was like lowering your head to your hands when someone did something stupid or embarrassing.

"Okay, all merriment aside," Ten said. "My esteemed counterpart and I have come to an agreement that we will hold off on the transformations until we sort out what the Valeyard did to the TARDIS, for safety purposes since we don't want Rose or Rory ending up chickens. It shouldn't take long…we hope. Second, we do have translation devices we can put around Rose and Rory's necks so we don't have to keep telling you what they say. Saves us a bit of work and trouble. Third, Rory has informed my other self that the other raptors are also mutated people which means we have to round them up and change them back. Having said that, it explains how the Valeyard was able to get a herd of raptors to be his slaves. We also need to find any survivors of this whole fiasco and inform them that the competition is over. Forth, Rose will be my tauntaun so no human body for her."

Rose turned again and slapped the Doctor's arm with her tail. She snuffled laughter when she turned back and the Doctor eyed her.

"Fifth, Rose will be executed by firing squad around noonish for repeatedly hitting me with her furry, flea infested tail. So be sure to attend that," he said while everyone laughed.

"Six," Jack said. "We must hold an emergency wedding for Rose and Rory before they go back to being human just so we can say we witnessed a raptor wedding."

"Uh, no, we're not having a raptor wedding," Amy said to him.

"Why not, it'll be cute," Jack said. "Oh wait, sorry, they're tauntauns now. Real raptors don't look like Snuffleuppagus from Seasame Street."

Rory chittered something to Ten.

"What'd he say?" Amy said.

"He said to hurry up the sorting out the TARDIS because now the massive furry body is hot and uncomfortable for him since he's no longer in the cold," Ten said.

Too right it is, Rose chittered.

"Can we hold a raptor shearing party then?" Jack said. "Like sheep, you know, we can make coats from the fur."

"No. Because that will take oodles of time we don't have," Eleven said. "And last on the agenda, we need to get off this planet before the planet is no more. So everyone, let us do our job and sort out the mess the Valeyard made so we can get this ship back home."

"And now…" Ten said, stepping around the side of the console.

He grabbed two black leather collars that were laying there. Each collar had a black speaker box attached to it and each collar had seat belt attachments to them. He switched on the speakers and walked over to Rory. He lay one collar on his back and put the other one around his neck. He buckled it closed and adjusted it so it was on his neck snugly but allowed Rory room to breathe.

"Hello, Rory," Ten said when he took the other collar and stepped back.

Rory chittered and they heard "Hello" coming out of the speaker. The voice was male and robotic and Amy made a face at that. Ten also glanced at the collar in his hand when "Hello" also came out of it in a male voice. He adjusted that one so it had a female robotic voice before going over to Rose and fastening it around her.

"Say something," Ten said when he finished.

"You're an idiot," they heard her say when she chittered back to him.

"Right, firing squad it is!" Ten said.

Rose barked out laughter but stopped when the speaker box at her neck translated it as "Ha, ha, ha, ha" with a female robotic voice.

"It's translating, Rose. That's what you meant to say when you laughed," Ten said. "So now, everyone just relax and we'll let you know when we're finished with the console."

Amy was about to leave when Rory told her to wait. He squatted down and told her to get on his back.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked with a frown.

"I carried Amala, I can carry you, get on," Rory said.

Amy got on his back and gasped when Rory stood up. He slowly walked over to River while Amy laughed with delight.

"See, this is why you should keep him the way he is," Jack said, standing up.

Rory walked up to River and River smiled and petted his snout.

"You do look cute this way, dad," she said to him.

"No thanks," Rory said. "I want to go back to being me."

"You need to try this, River, this is fun," Amy said to her.

Jack crooked his arm for River but River told him to wait a moment when she saw Rose heading up the stairs by herself. She excused herself and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" River said when she caught up to her just inside the other room.

Rose studied her for a moment before nodding. River held up her hand.

"I'm not here to fight, just to talk. My Doctor explained who you were," River said. "Wanna walk to the kitchen?"

Rose nodded and River walked beside her.

"I just wanted to say that I understand about you and the Doctor," River said. "You're at a point in time when I'm not even in the picture and this is your time to be with your Doctor."

Rose listened but didn't say anything so River continued.

"The Doctor is very old and he told me that he's had many people he's loved over the years," River said.

Rose nodded.

"After 900 years of life, I can't expect to be the first one he's given his hearts to and I barely know you so it's unfair for me to be jealous or hostile towards you."

Rose nodded.

"I think the same way," Rose said to her.

"Good," River said. "Because I met the Doctor under unusual circumstances."

"Me too," Rose said.

"Well, were you kidnapped as an infant and raised to be his killer?"

Rose stopped and stared at her. River chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

"Amy and Rory are my parents," she said when they resumed walking.

"Doctor told me," Rose said. "Said you were conceived in here."

"Yes. My mother was kidnapped when I was still in her womb and I was born on an asteroid called Demon's Run. The Doctor and my parents tried to rescue me but they were unsuccessful and I spent the first half of my childhood being conditioned to kill the Doctor."

"How terrible," Rose said, shaking her head.

"I know. But I survived it," River said. "Well, have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"You fall in love with your kidnappers?" Rose said.

"Yes, that's right. Well, I had a sort of reverse Stockholm Syndrome. I fell in love with the man I was supposed to kill because growing up he was practically my whole world," River said. "When all you hear day in and day out is Doctor this, Doctor that…well, in my case, I fell in love with him at the same time I was being trained to hate him. It's odd, I know," she said, when Rose cocked her head. "But they practically imprinted the man on my soul and when I finally did meet him and got over the conditioning. I realized he was more wonderful than I ever imagined."

She smiled when Rose nodded her head emphatically.

"What about you? When did you meet him?" she said.

"Ninth Doctor. I was working at a department store and he saved me from plastic people. He followed me home and I helped him and he asked me to come with him after that."

"So not as dramatic as my introduction to him then," River joked. "Anyway, I don't want to be enemies, Rose. I've had enough enemies in my life without battling it out with another girlfriend. The Doctor told me he has two hearts, one for each of us, and I think that's fitting. So would you be my friend, at least for as long as you can remember me."

Rose stopped, turned towards her and extended her right hand to her. River smiled, took it and Rose carefully closed her claws around it.

"Thank you," River said as they shook hands. "I look forward to seeing you when you become human and the Doctors get past the tauntaun nonsense."

She chuckled when Rose snorted at that. Rose let go of her hand and the two women made small talk while they headed towards the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

After two hours, both Doctors finished their work.

"Finally," Ten said, resting in the sling that held him up under the console floor. "I think we fixed all of it."

"I hope so," Eleven said, raising the goggles to his forehead while he sat in a sling a few feet from him. "Damn him and his meddling."

"What should we do with him?" Ten said, swinging slightly in his sling.

"Well, we can't send him to prison, too risky," Eleven said. "For the sake of the universe, we need to put him to death."

"Send him on a fight to the death competition and watch it?" Ten quipped.

"Don't tempt me. No, I'm thinking vaporization. That way we can be sure no one can resurrect his body in some way. I'll handle it though, no worries."

Ten nodded.

"Doctor," Eleven said. "Without going into details, I just want to ask you to cherish Rose every second of every day."

"I already do," Ten said. "And take care of River and your friends."

"You know I will," Eleven said. "I wish you didn't have to erase all this from your mind and Rose's mind."

"For the sake of the timeline," Ten said.

Eleven nodded.

"Can I ask your permission to do something though before you erase Rose's memories?" he said to Ten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So anyway, Rose and I were on the run from spear chucking natives on a distant planet and we came to this swamp," Jack said to everyone while the humans sat at the kitchen table and the raptors stood beside it. "And she's all like, "Ew, I don't wanna go in there, it's gross!" Jack said in a high-pitched voice. "And I was all like, "I'll carry you then," he said in a deep voice.

"Don't believe him," Rose said while everyone laughed.

"And so I picked her up and carried her across the ucky mucky swamp and her clothes and body were spared," Jack said while Rose and Rory glanced at each other. "And then I threw her down on a blanket and we made sweet love…"

The others laughed when Rose turned and swatted his head with her tail.

"Firing squad ready yet?" Jack said while Rose nuzzled the top of his head playfully.

"TEN HUT!" Ten barked as he and Eleven came into the kitchen. "At ease, companions! We have finished with the repairs and we are now in the vortex."

The humans clapped while Rose and Rory barked happily.

"As you might have guessed, we can also turn the tauntuans back to normal," Ten added.

"Good," Rory said.

"Rose, my esteemed colleague wishes to see you in private for a moment," Ten said, gesturing to Eleven.

Rose glanced at Rory and followed Eleven out the door.

"Now, as for the rest of us, let's head back to the lab and sort Rory out," Ten said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eleven led Rose down a couple of corridors until he was sure they had privacy.

"I asked my other self if I could do this," he said to her when she gave him a questioning look. "I hate that you have to forget me eventually. I don't want that to happen."

Rose nodded and nuzzled his arm while he smiled.

"But I can leave you a gift," Eleven said, rubbing her snout. "I asked my other self if I could implant a message deep in your subconscious so you will always know me and remember what I have to say to you and he agreed. You won't remember it consciously but it'll always be there in the back of your mind and what I want to say is, you are loved by me and always will be."

He smiled when Rose rubbed his chest with her head and nuzzled his cheek.

"I would kiss you but you're hairy in all places…except for your eyes and nostrils and claws and I really don't want to kiss those. But I'm waiting till you become human again before I do this so I can be sure it's your mind. I don't know if your brain was altered by this transformation and I want to be sure you have it in your subconscious before you go. I just wanted to tell you my plan so after you're human, we'll go someplace again and finish this. Okay?"

Rose nodded. The Doctor hugged her and she did her best to hug him back. When they broke apart, Eleven rubbed her snout and the two of them headed for the laboratory.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When they entered the laboratory, everyone was waiting for them.

"I decided to sedate them during this," Ten said to his counterpart. "At least momentarily. They were sedated the first time so I don't know if the mutation is painful but I don't want to risk it."

"Good idea," Eleven said.

"I have chloroform for them and the TARDIS provided them with underwear and dressing gowns until they can get some kit on," the Doctor said, pointing to a table near the machine. "I also took Rory's translator off and put it there."

Eleven unsnapped Rose's translator and put it on the table while Ten opened the door of the machine and asked for Rose and Rory and to step inside. The two raptors glanced at each other and walked in while Ten went to get a small brown bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief from the counter near the lab door. Eleven followed Rose and Rory inside and helped them to lie down on their sides while Ten stood at the machine's door and watched. Once they were both lying on the floor side by side, Ten poured a bit of chloroform inside the folded handkerchief and walked over to Rory. He put it over his nostrils and asked Rory to breathe deeply. Eleven rubbed Rory's side, watching while the nictitating membrane slid over his eyes and his eyelids dropped. When he was asleep, they moved over to Rose.

"Damn, no tauntaun for me," Ten said, pouring a bit more chloroform into the handkerchief.

Shut up, Rose chittered to him.

Ten smiled and put the handkerchief to her nostrils. Eleven stroked her neck and the watched while she slowly succumbed to sleep. When both of them were unconscious, the Doctors got up and left the interior, closing the door behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Rose?"

Rose's eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened them. She saw Ten smiling down at her while he stroked her cheek.

"Welcome back, to the land of the living and the land of humans," he said.

Rose lifted her arms and a grin spread across her face when she saw they were back to normal. Ten helped her sit up and she noticed she was on the floor. She looked down and saw the blue dressing gown on her.

"We took the liberty of dressing you while you were inside the machine," Ten said. "My other self and me, that is. And we did it for Rory as well."

Rose looked around and saw Eleven, Amy and River kneeling by Rory while he slowly woke up. Jack was standing by them, grinning at Rose.

"Welcome back, Blondie, good to see you as a human again," he said.

Ten helped Rose up and helped steady her when she wobbled a bit.

"The effects of the chloroform need to wear off a bit more," Ten said, putting his hand on her back while he led her to the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy but at least I'm back to normal," Rose said, holding on to him while she walked to the chair.

Ten sat her down and put his arms around her while she tried to shake off the groggy feeling.

"Hey, partner," she said to Rory while Amy and River helped walk him over to the chair beside her.

"Hey, good to see you as a human again," Rory said.

"And I get to see you for the first time, you're very pretty," River said as she and Amy helped Rory sit down.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Damn, there goes my dreams of being a tauntaun jockey at Ascot," Ten muttered.

"Will you shut up?" Rose said while everyone laughed.

"Hey! You're right! We coulda entered them in the races! Damn, why didn't we think of that!" Eleven said, slapping his forehead. "They coulda been called Time Lord Tauntaun and Mangy Manky Rory. We coulda made millions on our two race…raptors," he added while Rose flipped him the vees.

"Listen, there's still time," Ten said to Eleven. "We know the machine works. We'll just change them back and enter them in the derby."

"You two are strange," Rory said.

"Belt up, Mangy Manky Rory, we're plotting your future as a race raptor now!" Eleven said to him.

Rory gave him a peeved look while the two Doctors giggled hysterically.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

After changing back, both Doctors recommended Rose and Rory sleep for a bit while they sorted out the other raptors and competitors with River, Amy and Jack. They told them they needed to get rid of the residual effects of the chloroform and recover from their ordeal. Rory's wife and daughter guided him to his bedroom while Eleven walked with Rose. While they were doing that, Ten was going back to the console room with Jack to set a course for the competition area. Eleven walked Rose back to her old room and Rose smiled when she stepped inside and saw it was the same as her room on Ten's TARDIS.

"I never touched it," Eleven said. "I left it just as it was."

"So you can come in here and remember me?" Rose said.

Eleven gave her a sad smile and nodded. He guided her to the bed and helped her get in it.

"You can get some kit on when you're over your grogginess," he said, covering her up. "So do you want me to implant the message now or wait till you've rested?"

"Do it now," Rose said.

"Close your eyes," Eleven said softly.

Rose closed them and Eleven put his fingers to her temples. Rose felt a sensation of love flood her body and in her mind's eye she could see Eleven smiling at her.

_My hearts will belong to you always, Rose,_ she heard him whisper in her thoughts.

"And my heart will belong to you," Rose whispered back to him.

She felt Eleven's lips on her own and she kissed him while he kept his fingers on her temples. She saw flashes of his memories while he implanted the message within her subconscious. Image of other Doctors and she even saw glimpses of Gallifrey. When Eleven was done implanting the message, he broke off the kiss and smiled at her.

"And now you will always know deep down inside that I love you," he said to her. "Never doubt again that my love for you is real."

Rose smiled and accepted one more kiss from him before he stood back up. She watched lovingly while he stroked her hair for a moment and then with a whispered goodnight he walked towards the door. Rose watched from her bed and when he was outside and the door was closed, the TARDIS dimmed the lights while she relaxed and went to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nearly four hours later, Rose woke up, completely refreshed. She lay in the semidarkness for a moment, staring at the metallic walls and thinking of the difference between this TARDIS and her own as well as the differences between Ten and Eleven. Then she rose and walked over to her chest of drawers as the lighting returned to full strength. She put on a white t-shirt and jeans, white socks and trainers and she stood at her full length mirror, loving the feel of the clothes on her body after being a raptor. She combed her hair and made herself look presentable before stepping outside. She walked up to the console room but there was nobody there so she walked down the steps to the main platform and ran her hand around the rim of the console, her heart aching at the thought of forgetting all of it. She went to the chair and sat down, looking around the room.

"Take care of them, girl," Rose said to the TARDIS. "Take care of all of them."

The TARDIS rumbled an affirmative to that and Rose smiled. Then she got the urge to go to the kitchen and she stood up and followed that urge. The TARDIS moved the kitchen to the back door and when she stepped through, she saw Rory sitting at the kitchen table sipping a mug of tea.

"Hey," Rory said. "Everyone's still outside. I assume they're rounding up the other people and raptors. I woke up about a half hour ago and decided on a cuppa. There's hot water in the kettle on the stove if you want some."

Rose thanked him and Rory sipped his tea while Rose made some of her own.

"Feels odd being in my own body after being a raptor," Rory said to her while she fixed her tea.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rose said, looking over her shoulder. "But I'm glad to be back to normal."

"Same here," Rory said. "I don't think Amy would fancy being married to a dinosaur."

Rose giggled.

"I don't know about that," she teased as she went to get the milk from the fridge. "She enjoyed riding you, yeah?"

"Yes, a little too much, I'm afraid," Rory said, grinning. "I nearly had to bite her foot off to persuade her to get off."

"Poor Doctor, he never got to ride me," Rose said. "Now Jack has bragging rights and he can rub it in my Doctor's face."

"Well, at least they didn't marry us," Rory said while Rose finished pouring some milk in her tea and carried it back to the fridge.

"How long have you been married?" Rose asked as she opened the fridge door.

"Nearly a year now. I've known Amy since I was a kid. We're from Leadworth."

"Yeah, the Doctor said that…your Doctor said that. I pity ya," Rose said.

"Yeah, it wasn't the most exciting place to grow up," Rory said, nodding before he took a sip.

"So you and Amy jumped at the chance to leave it behind for all this," Rose said, carrying the mug to the table.

"Actually, Amy jumped at the chance. I didn't go with them at first until she got a bit too friendly with him and he threw me in here to keep her from…shagging him or whatever she was planning to do in my absence. I liked the experience after getting over the terror of dying a horrible death and I've been with him ever since."

"Her as well?" Rose said. "Wait…mother and daughter…"

"She didn't know River was her child before she snogged him," Rory said, holding up his hand. "I think she was dazzled by him and it went to her head and she lost control of herself."

"Yeah, I can understand completely," Rose said with a nod. "You sound like my ex-boyfriend Mickey, he traveled with us for a bit for much the same reason you did and he ended up in a parallel universe…his choice but by the time he realized he couldn't compete with the Doctor, I had fallen hard for him."

"I'm glad that Amy didn't do the same thing," Rory said while Rose sipped her tea. "Amy's the only women I've ever really loved. I actually died and came back to life as a roman centurian, a plastic centurion. Auton, I think the Doctor called it. But I guarded Amy for 2,000 years because I loved her that much."

"Auton, that's how I met the Doctor," Rose said. "I worked at Henrick's and shop window dummies came to life one night and nearly killed me and the Doctor rescued me. But there was this…thing called the Nestene Consciousness that was controlling them and the Doctor killed it."

"When was this?" Rory said.

"2005."

"I was a centurion at Stonehenge in 102 A.D. so perhaps the…Nestene Consiousness was still alive at that point," Rory said. "But at least you know what I'm talking about."

"Have you met the Daleks?" Rose asked.

Rory nodded. They continued to chat and compare notes for about an hour when Amy walked into the kitchen.

"The Doctors used the Tenth Doctors TARDIS to find the survivors and the other raptors," Amy said. "They're mutating the raptors now but they wanted me to come find you and tell you what was going on."

"What about the Valeyard?" Rose said.

"Don't know but I'm hoping he doesn't escape," Amy said.

"Amy, she knows about the Autons," Rory said, nodding at Rose. "She saw them the night she met the Doctor."

"We've been comparing notes," Rose said. "About what we've seen and done in our time with the Doctor. I wish I didn't have to go back and forget about you. I would love to have you as friends."

"Same here," Amy said. "It's not fair that we're allowed to remember but you can't."

"I know but timelines and all that," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "So are they ready for us? Do the Doctors need our help?"

"Not really, they actually told Jack and River to come back here as well. They're handling it now," Amy said. "So if you don't mind, can I join in the conversation?"

They nodded and Rory told his wife about the kettle. After Amy warmed up the water and made some tea, the three of them sat in the kitchen and kept on chatting.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

After rounding up everyone, Eleven assembled everyone in the kitchen for another meeting.

"We have everyone on board," he said to them.

"How many people survived the competition?" Rose asked.

"Five including Amala," Eleven said grimly. "And the four we found had to be sedated because they were still going to slaughter one another. And the TARDIS read the frequency of the raptors' slave collars and compelled them to come inside. She has them in a special room where they can roam for the moment but we still have to change them back. And that will be our task. Doctor, Jack and Rose, you can go ahead and leave. We'll finish up here and take care of the Valeyard.

There was a silence that hung over the kitchen and Eleven nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I know you've become friends with them but it's time for them to go," Eleven said sadly.

River, Amy and Rory embraced their new friends. Eleven hung back for a moment, letting them finish before embracing Jack and finally Rose. He held on to Rose for a few minutes, imprinting her afresh in his mind before he reluctantly pulled away. Then he shook hands with his other self.

"Pleasure working with you, Doctor," Eleven said to him.

"And you, take care of them," Ten said, gesturing to his companions.

"And you take care of Rose and Jack," Eleven replied.

Ten called to Rose and Jack and told them to come with him. Jack and Rose gave one last round of hugs to everyone before following Ten up to the console room. Rose looked around, heartbroken that this would all be erased from her mind soon. She took Jack's arm and Jack smiled tenderly at her.

"Hey, Tauntaun," he said to her.

"Shut up!" Rose said while Ten sniggered.

"Blast, we have to take that out of our minds. I could have had such fun calling her my little tauntaun," Ten said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Now I am glad we're getting our minds erased, " Rose said while Jack chuckled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jack went first so the Doctor could send him back to Torchwood. After they said goodbye to him, the Doctor sedated him and hooked him up to a machine in the TARDIS lab that would allow him to scan his memories and delete what he needed to delete. Jack lay on a metal table, a leather headband around his head that had probes connected to it. The probe had white wires that ran to a console that the Doctor was sitting at. Above the console was a large monitor that was connected to the console with more wires. The Doctor sat at the console, using a large black dial to go through Jack's memories and hitting a small black button to delete the ones pertaining to the Valeyard. Rose stood behind him, watching the monitor with interest.

"When I do this, are you going to go through my entire mind?" Rose said to the Doctor. "Because there are certain things I don't want you to see."

She gave him a peeved look when the Doctor started to whistle innocently while keeping his eyes on the monitor.

"You better not look," Rose teased.

"Look at what? I've seen you naked before and I've seen far worse than a human's puberty memories," he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Just behave."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out and Rose ruffled his hair when he turned back around to the monitor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After returning the captives to normal and transmatting everyone back to their homeworlds, Eleven told the others he would vaporize the Valeyard.

"He's too dangerous," Eleven said to them. "He can't be allowed to live."

"I want to watch him die," Amy said. "He turned my husband into a reptile."

"And he mucked with the Doctor, Rose and Jack's lives," River said. "And turned Rose into a reptile. I also want to watch."

"You?" Eleven said to Rory.

"I'll watch because I'm bored and there's nothing else to do," Rory said with a shrug.

He grinned and Eleven chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I agree with that, Tauntaun Williams," he said to him.

Amy and River snickered when Rory groaned and rolled his eyes.

"At least Rose won't get teased about that anymore," Rory said, shaking his head.

They followed him to the cell block and the Doctor asked the TARDIS to make the front wall of the cell transparent so he could speak to him. When the TARDIS did as asked, the Valeyard stood up and walked over to it, a sneer on his face.

"So, you finally decided to pay a visit?" the Valeyard said.

"Yes, because you're going to be vaporized," Eleven said. "I'm not about to let you live."

The Valeyard threw back his head and laughed.

"You can't kill me, weakling, I'm you," he taunted.

"I can kill you because you are an alternate version of me," the Doctor said.

"Wrong! I'm your true self and you know it. That's why the Dream Lord came from your memories. Even when I'm not around, I still lurk inside your mind, just waiting to be let out."

He looked at his companions.

"So where is your hearts' desire?" he said to the Doctor.

"Gone back to her own timeline."

"Aw, you had to let her go back. What a pity," the Valeyard said with feigned pouting. "What about them? Do they know about her?"

"We know about her," River said.

"And? She was his lover," the Valeyard said to her.

River shrugged.

"River became friends with her," Eleven said. "In fact, she was sorry to see her go back."

"Well, isn't that sweet. Two of your whores are best mates now," the Valeyard sneered.

The Doctor held up his hand when River started walking towards the cell with fists clenched.

"So," the Valeyard said airily. "You think you're gonna kill me? Pity you didn't do a strip search of me beforehand."

Eleven watched in horror while the Valeyard pulled the sleeve of his robe up at the same time he said, "I have a hidden vortex manipulator here, goodbye Doctor. Till we meet again."

Halfway up his arm, the Valeyard had a vortex manipulator with a modified strap so he could wear it there. Eleven yelled in frustration when he hit a button and vanished from view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(The day after the Doctor wiped his and Rose's memories of the Valeyard and his competition…)

"Good morning," the Doctor said cheerfully when Rose entered the console room.

"Morning," Rose said. "What are we doing today?"

"Nonchuko."

"Huh?" Rose said as she walked towards him.

"Nonchuko, the land of furry bunnies big as a horse. You can ride them around the countryside. Hippity hop, hippity hop, sound fun?"

"Rabbits as big as horses?" Rose said.

"Scout's honor," the Doctor said.

"They're not like the killer rabbit in the Monty Python film?" Rose asked.

"Well…no, but…I have a special concoction I could whip up that could drive them insane if you want to run from a giant, hopping, killer bunny."

"No, thanks, I'd rather ride a tame, sane rabbit," Rose said.

"Very well. We'll set a course for Nonchuko then," the Doctor said, beginning his dance around the console while Rose stood back and watched.

THE END.


End file.
